Silent Hearts
by It's Not An Obsession
Summary: AU- Emma is thrown into the deep end when she is faced with a new job and a powerful new boss. Will everything be smooth between the two very different women? Or will sparks fly when they clash for the first time? Swan Queen all the way!
1. Baby Steps

Silent Hearts

 **A/N: Ahoy all! So I've wanted to write a boss/employee fanfiction for a while, and this idea popped into my head about an hour ago and now here we are! I hope you all like it :D**

 **On with the show then!**

Chapter 1- Baby Steps

Deep breath in, deep breath out. This was the mantra Emma had been saying to herself for the past hour as she prepared herself for the day. After a long break from any kind of work, Emma had finally chosen to return to the real world and find employment once more. She had been lucky to score a job quickly and a big one at that.

While reading the paper one afternoon, an ad had just popped out at her, and Emma couldn't help but follow its lead. Insiders Magazine was a huge company, spanning all across the world making millions per issue. Emma had truly been shocked when she got the job of being the new head of security at the company's main headquarters right in the heart of New York City.

Of course Emma had spent several night lying awake trying to decide if this was the right decision and if she was truly ready to go back to work again. The same thoughts danced around her head as Emma lay upon her weight lifting bench, drenched in sweat.

She dropped the weight back in place with a loud clunk and sat up, stretching her limbs and flexing her muscles as she did. A large Labrador sat at the end of the bench watching her, his head lightly resting on the end while huge brown eyes watched her curiously.

"Don't give me that look." Emma whined at him, scooting forward to cup his face and nuzzle her nose against his head. He huffed into her chest and Emma sighed, hugging him close to her. "If I don't work I won't be able to buy the expensive dog food you like." She teased and grinned when he lightly butted his head against her chest and trotted off, Emma grinned after him.

Swinging her legs over the bench, Emma stiffly rose to her feet and headed out of the small room and into the bathroom. She groaned loudly at the warm liquid as it cascaded down upon her sore muscles. Emma rested her head against the tiles of the shower, contemplating her next move. She was due to be at work at nine, and last she checked it was only seven thirty.

Clambering out of the shower, Emma dressed in a smart pair of trousers and a form fitting white shirt that hugged at her curves. She looked herself over in the mirror, running her fingers through still slightly damp blonde hair. At twenty four years old, Emma had seen a lot and often wondered if it was visible in her appearance. Growing up had been rough, and her body still bore marks from difficult situations, one of which lurked just to the side of her right eye.

Emerald orbs zoned in on the pale scar, scrutinizing it. Her eyes drifted down the rest of her body, ensuring she looked professional but also threatening enough so people wouldn't mess about with her. She had a slim body with toned muscles all along. Her breasts were large enough to be noticeable but not too big to be in the way, an asset Emma had often been thankful for.

Grabbing her black leather jacket off the back of the door, Emma exited the bedroom and back into the living room where she spotted four paws dangling in the air. She smirked at the ridiculous creature and wandered over to him, a light smile on her face when she made eye contact with him.

"You are truly one of a kind Isaac." She muttered, squeezing one of the suspended paws. Emma trotted into the kitchen, grabbing a drink and shoving a piece of toast into the toaster as she looked over her instructions for the day. She was to arrive at the building and head over to the office of one of the co-owners of the company. Emma didn't know much about the company other than it was run by two sisters who had taken over after their mother retired.

Emma looked up at the clock and knew she couldn't stall much longer. Grabbing her keys and purse, along with the toast, she bid Isaac goodbye and swiftly left the apartment and headed down to the small car park located beneath the building.

She drove quickly, or as quickly as her pride and joy could go, across town. Emma had gotten a hold of the bug many years ago and never let herself part with it no matter what. Emma arrived at a huge building that seemed to go on for ever above her. She stared up at the huge banners hanging on the front of the building. From her angle Emma was unable to make out what it said, but she was sure there were two women on the front of it. The blonde assumed they were the owners of the magazine.

Heading inside, Emma was greeted by a very bored looking woman sat behind a large reception desk. She directed Emma to the floor her department was based in and the young woman quickly made her way towards the elevator. Her eyes looked over all the different people she passed on her way. Many were dressed smartly and talking on phones, while others were barking orders at frightened interns.

Striding into the elevator, Emma took a moment to repeat the same exercises from this morning. Deep breath in, deep breath out. She was told it was supposed to help calm you, but Emma was beginning to doubt this highly.

The doors glided open to reveal a large hallway with glass offices lining along it. Emma hopped out of the elevator and gingerly walked down the hall, looking for signs of life or directions for where she was supposed to be.

"Welcome!" Said an overly cheery voice making Emma spin around and grab the owner by the chest and slam them up against the wall. The stranger quickly put their hands up in surrender flapping wildly at Emma. "Whoa, whoa calm down there love I ain't gunna hurt you."

"Sorry." Emma muttered, releasing her death grip and stepping back, trying to shake off the adrenaline.

"Bit jumpy are you?" They asked, frowning at her with an amused look.

"You could say that."

"Killian Jones, nice to meet you." He hesitantly offered a hand to her, grinning. Emma lightly shook it trying to give a warm smile.

"Emma Swan." She replied, releasing his hand while he looked at her excitedly.

"Swan? The new chief?" Emma nodded, raising her eyebrows when he grabbed her arms and led her down the hall.

"Yeah that's me." She said in confusion, unsure of where she was being led.

"Fantastic! We've been waiting for you." They entered a lounge like room with sofa in the centre. Various people lurked in the room, some drinking coffee and eating breakfast type foods while others chatted lightly with one another. "Listen up everyone! This is Emma Swan our new head of department."

"Hello." Emma gave a small wave as everyone was suddenly in front of her, shaking her hand.

"I'm Philip." Said one man energetically, a donut brandished in one hand, and Emma's own in the other. "This is my partner Mulan." He gestured to an Asian woman next to him who gave a curt nod.

"I'm August." Another man introduce, shaking her hand and smiling. "Nice to have you on the team."

"Last guy was a right wanker." Muttered Killian next to her, winking. "We've been looking forward to someone new."

"I hope I live up to your standards then." She grinned.

After being introduced to everyone, Emma let herself be led into the centre of the room where she and few overs now sat.

"Here is your ear piece." Killian said, offering her the small devise and pointing to his own. "I'm your second in command so to say so all your commands go through me."

"Second in command huh?" Emma asked, an amused look on her face as she attached the ear piece on.

"You say the word and I get it done." He pointed to a small button on the side of the ear piece. "This one will connect you directly to me, while this one connects you to everyone. You can either ask for someone through the main chat and they'll connect with you or you can talk with everyone at once and we'll all hear it."

"Sounds easy enough." The others all nodded.

"While Killian was holding the fort till we got you, he brought these in." Said Neal, another one of the guys.

"The last head of department was ancient and didn't understand technology." Mulan grumbled next to her. "Do you know how to use a computer?"

"Sure."

"Then I like you already, last guy could barely use a phone let alone anything else, it was a nightmare!" Emma chuckled lightly as the others continued to talk about the workings of the office. Sometime later, a young woman appeared at the door. She was very pretty, clad in all sorts of different shades of red. She smiled at everyone before approaching Emma.

"You're Emma right?" She asked, her voice was sweet.

"That's me."

"I'm Ruby, Miss Mills' assistant, she wishes to talk to you." Ruby said, coxing Emma to talk to you. She glanced back at the others who encouraged her to go.

"Come back here when the devils done with you." Said Killian but quickly back tracked when Mulan elbowed him. "I mean Miss Mills." Emma opened her mouth to say something but was pulled along by Ruby, her words never coming out.

They took the lift up to the highest floor, which was very glamorous. White furniture sat all around the floor, with stylish paintings and pictures on the walls. While the area looked expensive and professional, it seemed to lack any kind of warmth to it.

Ruby led Emma right to the back of the floor where a large wall of windows sat, all of which were tinted so you couldn't see in. Emma assumed this was Miss Mills' office. It looked rather threating to her.

"This is my station." Ruby said, gesturing to again a very red desk, sat just outside the foreboding office. "I am Miss Mills personal assistant, so when she needs you, you'll nearly always get the message from me."

"Sounds good… shall I?" Emma pointed to the office and Ruby nodded. She began to walk towards the office but halted and looked back at Ruby who was watching her nervously. "The devil?" she asked apprehensively.

"You'll see." Ruby replied and gave her an encouraging thumbs up. Emma huffed and approached the door, knocking lightly. She waited until a silky smooth voice called to her.

"Come in Miss Swan." The voice said. Emma shuddered and pushed open the double doors, her eyes immediately landing on a woman sat behind a large desk. Power seemed to radiate off her as she stared at Emma intensely. Closing the door, Emma shook away her nervousness, not allowing herself to feel threatened by this woman. She had dealt with powerful people before, they were all the same.

"You wished to see me?" Miss Mills nodded slowly and rose from her high backed leather chair, gesturing to a seat in front of her.

"Yes, please have a seat Miss Swan." Emma nodded at her but did not sit.

"I'd rather stand if you don't mind." The other woman raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. It was clear people didn't often question or not follow her commands. Emma looked at her challengingly, not wishing to back down. When it came to figures of authority, Emma had often found herself at their mercy far too many times. She did not wish to be someone's pawn.

"Of course." Miss Mills replied, running her hands down her tight red dress. Emma couldn't help but glance at the other woman. She was truly breathing taking to look at. Deep chocolate eyes seemed to bore into her soul. Dark brunette hair sat in soft waves, lightly brushing her shoulders. Her body was difficult not to stare at. She had a generous sized chest area, with a slim build and delicate skin. Emma snapped her eyes back up to look at the other woman face, forcing herself to remain professional.

"What did you wish to discuss?" Emma asked, her voice deeper than before making the older woman smirk.

"I merely wished to get know you a little better and for you to know me." She said smoothly, her eyes raking over Emma like a predator eyeing its prey. "I am Regina Mills, co-owner of Insiders Magazine alongside my sister. I am thirty years old and like apples." She gestured to a basket of apples on her desk. "Your turn."

"I am Emma Swan, I'm your new head of security and I'm twenty four years old with a dog called Isaac." Emma said slowly, unsure of the point of this exercise. Regina seemed to pick up on Emma's confusion and smirked.

"It's merely a simple way for us to move on from being strangers, since we're to be working together so closely from now on."

"Closely?"

"Indeed. You're to be a part of my personal staff; you're to report to me and me alone." She said firmly. "You belong to me here and no one else." Emma stiffened at the claim of ownership but forced her face to remain neutral.

"I understand." She said coldly.

"I was given a personality report from your previous place of employment; I must say it was an interesting read."

"A personality report?" Emma asked, her eyes darting down to a crisp piece of paper upon the desk that Regina was looking over.

"Yes, just something to help me decide if you're the best pick for this company." Regina looked up at Emma, resting her head upon her laced fingers, her elbows propped against the desk. "They described you as very loyal and obedient, as well as brave and reliable."

"How sweet of them." Emma muttered.

"However they also mentioned how these qualities only seem to be put in place when you trust someone." She tilted her head at Emma, a calculating look on her face. "Are you an untrusting person Miss Swan?"

"I've had enough experience to know it's something that must earned." Regina smirked at her and looked back down at the paper.

"They also described you as defiant and rather… hot head at time." She continued to smile sweetly at Emma who frowned at her. "Miss Swan there is something you must understand, inside and out I have all the power over you. You belong to me now."

"I understand." Emma said tightly.

"Are you having problems with being put in someone else's control dear?" She asked, an amused look on her face.

"No."

"Don't lie." She lightly scolded. "I can tell you are." Regina rose from her chair and walked around to the front of the desk, raising herself up to perch on the edge, her legs crossing over one another to reveal tanned thighs. "Everyone around here falls over themselves to give me what I want, but it's clear I'm going to have to earn that privilege from you."

"Maybe."

"Oh Miss Swan I do love a challenge, and it's clear you're going to be just that for me." She smiled wickedly at Emma who opened her mouth to speak, only to snap it shut instantly when the door banged open. Both women looked to see another woman striding into the room. She had long ginger hair which was slightly wavier than Regina's. She wore a smart suit of green, with an odd broach on her blazer. She smiled toothily at both of them, but there was no warmth in the smile.

"Sister dear I didn't know you had company." She drawled, her startling eyes taking Emma in.

"You know full well I do." Regina hissed, her tone much colder than before.

"Who knows." The other woman shrugged, looking back at Emma.

"Miss Swan this is my sister and co-owner of the company, Zelena." Regina grumbled, looking at Emma intensely who was now shaking Zelena's hand.

"Pleasure." She gushed, making Emma smirk.

"Like wise." The blonde noticed Regina shift in annoyance on the desk.

"Do you have a reason for interrupting us Zelena, if not then please remove yourself." Zelena smiled teasingly at Regina.

"I just needed to drop off this week's draft of the magazine." She said lightly, handing Regina an envelope which Regina snatched away. Emma suppressed a chuckled at their childish behaviour.

"If that's all." Regina flicked her wrist at Zelena who smirked at her before turning on her heel and gliding from the office. The two women watched her go, an awkward silence falling between them. "Anyway, I think that's all for today."

"Of course." Emma began to move away from the desk but looked back when Regina spoke once more.

"Oh and Emma, I expect you to be here whenever I call." The blonde nodded and left, not looking back.

 _Killian was right, she's a devil._

 **A/N: So that's chapter one! I hope you like it. I really love strong Emma and strong Regina and the complicated relationship the two have when written like this. I find it entertaining having them always butting heads at every opportunity. Don't worry though, it's not a story unless it has Swan Queen in it so have no fear, it will be here. Please review and tell me what you think and follow for more, I have more chapters already planned so please tell if you want more. I keep starting new stories but I don't care, I love writing them! Till next time Kids.**


	2. Dark Places

Silent Hearts

 **A/N: Hello again! The first chapter had a great response so I wanted to get another chapter out!**

Chapter 2- Dark Places

Emma paced back and forth in her apartment, tapping her phone in the palm of her hand impatiently as she waited for her guest to arrive. Her first day at the magazine had gone rather smoothly, aside from the encounter with Regina. Emma liked her new team, and had gathered they were all very capable people who were willing to follow her lead. The blonde was thankful for the cooperation and was happy to have people on her side for once.

Isaac lay on the sofa watching her curiously as Emma continued to pace around the room. The sun had long since set, and the city lights illuminated the dim apartment, giving it a sense of life for once. Emma didn't like being indoors causing the apartment to always seem devoid of anyone presence at all.

Emma paused in her pacing to stare out of the large window, her gaze set on the large building jutting out of the land and flashing like a strobe light. The whole of Insiders Magazine headquarters was bizarre, full of strange furniture and people. Emma thoughts immediately strayed to her new boss, no… her new owner. The blonde bristled at the term and spun away from the window to glare at her front door. It was clear that hidden beneath all that beauty, there was something quite evil lurking within Regina Mills. She was a temptress, trying to lure Emma into a trap with no exit.

The heavy apartment door suddenly flew open to reveal a frazzled looking blonde, clutching a lead in one hand and a pizza box in the other. Isaac gave an excited bark and bounded off the sofa to greet the other blonde, before immediately engaging with other dog, a large German Shepherd.

"I have pizza, so you better have booze!" Exclaimed the new comer, charging into the apartment and slamming the pizza down and releasing her dog to gallivant around with Isaac.

"Nice to see you too." Emma muttered, walking into the kitchen and flinging open the fridge, grabbing two bottles of cold beer and setting them on the counter next to the still hot pizza.

"Geez what's up with you?" Emma grunted, hopping onto a bar stool, her best friend quick to follow. Elsa had been Emma's best friend for several years now, and the two had been inseparable since the day they met.

"Just work." Elsa raised an eyebrow while retrieving a slice of pizza.

"You've only been there a day, is it really that bad?" She asked, frowning at Emma who shrugged.

"No, it's an okay place… It's just my new boss." Emma popped the caps off the beers, offering one to Elsa and taking a swig from her own. They sat in silence for a moment while Elsa chewed her pizza, azure eyes narrowed at Emma.

"Is she hot? Do already have a thing for your boss?!" Emma shot her a glare, shoving her slightly to rid the annoying look of amusement off her face.

"No I don't!" She snapped, huffing into her beer. "I just- I don't know what it is okay!"

"Alright." Elsa said gently, dropping the playful attitude and becoming serious. "Walk me through it."

"She had this document from my last gig, describing my personality and what not." Emma began. "She talked about how I was a loyal and obedient person."

"True."

"And that I only show these "qualities" when I trust someone." Emma said harshly.

"Also true." She glared at Elsa who put her hands up in defence." It is though."

"She also kept saying how I now belonged to her and her alone." Emma carried on, ignoring the other blonde. "Like I was some kind of new pet or some freaky shit like that."

"She sounds like lots of fun." Elsa giggled, but Emma shook her head.

"Of all the people I had to get stuck with, it had to be someone who would push my buttons." Emma growled, jabbing the pizza with her index finger in frustration.

"It might not be that bad, I think you should just play it out." Elsa suggested, squeezing Emma's shoulder reassuringly.

"I guess." She said eventually, smiling at Elsa. "You want to see if there anything on Netflix?"

"Of course."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma groaned out loud as her alarm clock wailed in her ear, shattering the serenity of sleep and bringing her back to reality. She shifted in bed, her hand brushing over Isaac, who lay sprawled next to her, his tongue hanging comically out of his mouth. Smiling gently at him, Emma ran her fingers through his fur, relishing in its soft touch.

Emerald eyes drifted over to the alarm clock which continued to scream at her to get up. Slamming a hand down on the small device, Emma swung her legs off the bed, her bare feet connecting with the cold wood of her floor. Stretching, the blonde pulled herself up and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Leaning against the tiled wall, Emma contemplated how she was going to approach her second day of work. A quick decision to avoid Regina came about in no time, and Emma concluded it was the safest option for getting through the day smoothly.

Once she was showered and clean, Emma pulled on a similar outfit to the day before, however opting for her signature red leather jacket instead of the black. Wandering into the kitchen, Emma snatched up a discarded piece of pizza from the previous night, thoughtfully chewing on it as she retrieved her purse and keys from down the side of the sofa.

Traces of the night before still lingered around the apartment. Elsa hadn't returned home till late, causing the two to stay up drinking way later than they should of. Emma rounded up some empty beer bottles and dumped them in the bottle bin in her kitchen. She frowned at how full it was all of a sudden. Perhaps she should cut back on the beer.

Checking the time, Emma skipped into the bathroom to brush her teeth and freshen up before having to locate her purse and keys again. No matter where she put them, they always seemed to disappear.

Isaac strode into the sitting room lazily, his eyes droopy. Emma wished she could stay home and snuggle with him. The idea was so inviting. Shaking the thoughts away, Emma forced herself out of the apartment and off to work.

The drive over to HQ wasn't very eventful, and by the time the blonde arrived, Emma had quickly concluded today was going to be a very long day. Grumbling to herself, Emma jabbed at the elevator button while fixing her ear piece in place, wincing when a shrill voice filled her ears. Emma rubbed her hands over her face as she listened to Phillip and Mulan argue over the line, she wasn't sure what had caused it, but Emma had a feeling it was along the lines of Phillip eating something of Mulan's.

The elevator doors pinged open, and Emma stepped out, relieved that the two had finished their petty argument.

A familiar face appeared from one of the offices and greeted Emma energetically. The blonde scrunched up her face as Killian began to talk in a very chipper tone.

"Morning Swan!" He said loudly, clapping her on the shoulder. Emma hummed in reply as she made her way towards the main staffroom, hoping their might be a bear claw lurking around. "Good to see you bright and early."

"Why are you so full of energy?" Emma grumbled as she snatched up one of the last bear claws and eagerly taking a bite.

"He's always like that when he's had a drink." Said Will, one of the security guards stationed just outside the entrance to Regina's floor.

"Are you drunk?!" Emma snapped, rounding on Killian.

"Nope, just chucked a little rum into the morning coffee to get everything up and running." He grinned, raising said coffee with a wink.

"Right…" Emma shared an amused look with Will before heading over to the seating area where August and Graham, another security guard, were sat.

"Morning chief." August greeted.

"So Swan how are you enjoying HQ?" Killian asked, hoping over the back of the seat to land next to Emma.

"It's alright I guess." She said vaguely. "You guys are all pretty great."

"Of course." Smirked Graham.

"Where were you working before here Emma?" Asked August.

"A small place, nothing special." Emma said shortly, not wishing to discuss it.

"Not giving any other details?" Probed Killian, raising an eyebrow.

"I just-" Emma began but stopped when a voice filled her ears.

"Hey Emma?" Asked Ruby chirpily.

"Oh hey Ruby, what's going on?" Emma waved away the curious men, lifting her finger to her ear to help focus on Ruby.

"Miss Mills has requested your presence in her meeting." She said and Emma groaned.

"Fine, I'll be right up." The line went dead and the blonde rose to her feet, grabbing her bear claw and walking towards the door. "Sorry lads, the devil summons me."

"Good luck." August chuckled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma made her way through the top floor, continuing to chew through her bear claw and she strode along. She spotted Ruby swinging vaguely on her chair, her attention fixed on something across the room.

"Morning Ruby." Emma greeted as she came past, making the other woman jump in surprise.

"Hello." She choked out in surprise, letting her chair fall back on all fours. "Miss Mills is ready for you."

"Thanks." Emma said, continuing on towards the office, and pushing the door open. Regina sat regally behind her desk, head bent down as she filled out files. Emma shut the door with some force, alerting the powerful woman to her presence, a smirk curling upon her deep red lips as she looked up to see Emma.

"Miss Swan." She purred, her eyes drifting up and down Emma's body, lingering on the bear claw now tightly clenched in a pale hand. "Glad you could make it."

"Well I don't have much else to do." Emma muttered, still remaining by the door.

"I have a meeting with I client, all I require of you is to stand by if needed, okay?" Emma nodded her understanding. "Do not interrupt unless it's urgent or you're needed elsewhere."

"Sure thing." The blonde straightened out her jacket, and took position by the door, doing her best to ignore the searing chocolate eyes burning a hole in her face.

"Red leather? Bold." Emma flicked her eyes over to Regina who was smirking, clearly enjoying Emma's awkwardness.

"I like it." She replied shortly, making Regina chuckle.

"So do I." Emma noticed the suggestive tone but said no more as a light knock sounded at the door.

The client was a short, middle aged man with a goatee and greying hair. The second he walked in, Emma immediately started to doubt Regina's innocent intentions of having her here. The meeting was beyond boring, and the blonde was beginning to lose her mind. Regina kept sending her lingering looks that made Emma squirm and blush. She didn't know why the way the other woman looked at her was winding her up so much, however Emma was beginning to give in to the feeling it caused.

Another knock sounded at the door, only for it to slam open seconds later. Emma didn't need to look to know who would enter the office in such a way. Zelena grinned slightly manically at Regina who was glaring at her.

"What do you want?" She snapped, putting down her papers and rising from her desk chair to glare at her sister.

"I need to borrow Miss Swan if you don't mind." She said slyly, her electric blue eyes grazing over Emma.

"What for?" Emma looked between the two sisters. To be honest, she didn't want to be around either of them.

"I'm sure you've given her the "I own you" speech, but technically we both own her." Emma raised her arms in expiration at both women, fed up with the constant ownership claims.

"I need her to protection." Zelena smirked at Regina and turned to the client.

"Mr Hughes do you promise not to attack my sister while I speak with her body guard?" Zelena asked mockingly.

"I, well- er-"

"Splendid!" Zelena cut across the spluttering man and spun around to firmly take hold of Emma's arm, directing her towards the door. "I'll have her back soon." Zelena called back. Emma glanced at Regina who was glaring at them. If looks could kill, Emma feared the whole building would burn down.

Zelena didn't say much as she brought Emma to her office, located on the opposite side of the floor to Regina's. Quickly stepping inside, the other woman steered Emma towards the chair across from her desk, before going to close the door. Emma took a moment to look around the office. Unlike Regina's which was made up of reds and blacks, Zelena's was almost entirely green. The blonde felt like she was inside a vegetable it was so green.

"Is everything to your standards?" Zelena asked, seating herself in the large desk chair.

"It's so… Green." Emma muttered, looking at the other woman.

"A beautiful colour don't you think?" The blonde didn't reply, and instead stared at the woman before who was grinning at her in a slightly crazed way. "Tell me about yourself Emma."

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything."

"I'm twenty four and I like not being hauled into offices." Zelena smirked at her.

"You're not an easy person to pin down it would seem, and Regina snatched you up before I could." Emma frowned.

"My job is to protect, not talk." She said coldly.

"Not on the friendly side are you dear." Zelena chuckled. "Must be why Regina likes you so much."

"It's difficult to tell if she does or not." Emma muttered, leaning back in her chair, feeling uneasy about relaxing in the strange environment.

"Oh she does… As do I." Zelena purred, making Emma's eyes snap up to look at her. The blonde was slightly taken aback by the other woman's bold and flirtatious comment.

"Thank you Miss Mills." Emma said awkwardly unsure of how to reply.

"Call me Zelena." She practically whispered, her eyes growing slightly darker.

A loud shriek from outside caught the blonde attention and she turned to see the source of the commotion. She frowned at the tinted window, which unlike Regina's, you couldn't see out of. Ruby's voice suddenly began speaking in her ear.

"Emma we've got a situation over here, hurry!" She said in a panicked voice.

"I've got to go Miss Mills." Emma said, standing and hurrying towards the door.

"What's going on?" Zelena snapped, clearly unamused about being interrupted.

"Perhaps Mr Hughes really did go berserk." Emma suggested, before running from the room and down towards Regina's office.

She was there in seconds, breathing heavily as she hovered by the door. Green eyes glanced over at Ruby who was huddled behind her desk looking rattled. Emma focused on the door, and slowly pushed it open. At first all seemed normal, until Emma noticed an unfamiliar man standing across from Regina, his fists clenched and his posture hostile. He didn't seem to notice Emma sneak in, but the blonde instantly made eye contact with Regina, who silently told her to wait.

"Robin this is not the time or place for this." She hissed, raising her hands slightly to try and calm the clearly angered man.

"We made vows Regina! I won't let you just run off and leave me!" He yelled; spit flying from his mouth as his face grew red.

"Robin please, don't do this." The brunette snapped, the distain in her voice clear, but Robin didn't back down.

"I'll make you come back!"

"No! Enough Robin, I don't love you anymore, why can't you accept that!?" Regina bellowed.

"Accept this bitch!" He snarled, raising his fist to strike Regina. The brunette flinched, preparing for the blow that never came, instead only a strangled cry. "Ahhhh!" Robin screeched as Emma grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and pinned him to the desk. With her free hand, she tapped the button on her ear piece.

"I need back up at Regina office now!" She ordered, as Robin struggled under her, cursing her violently. Regina stood off to the side, her face looking shell shocked. Emma managed to manoeuvre herself and Robin so that she could plant a hard kick in his nuts, sending him wailing to the floor in a heap.

A few moments later, Killian, Graham and Mulan burst through the door, their hands raised and ready for action. They all stared in bewilderment at the scene in front on them. Robin lay sprawled on the floor, moaning in pain as Emma grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him towards the others. Regina had gone over to Mr Hughes who had hidden behind a sofa and was coaxing him out.

" _Pathetic."_ Emma thought as she looked at the quivering man.

"What the hell happened Swan?" Killian asked as he and Graham roughly grasped Robin under the arms and hauling him up.

"I wish I knew." She muttered. "Do we have a detainment unit?" She asked, they all nodded. "Good, take him there, I'll be down soon."

"Aye, aye captain." Killian said, and led the other two and Mr Hughes from the office. Emma watched them all go, and closed the door before approaching Regina, concern in her emerald eyes as she gently touched Regina's arm.

"Are you alright?" The blonde asked and Regina nodded shakily.

"I will be. I want you to call the police and have them remove Robin and leave him in a cell where he can't get out of." Emma nodded.

"Sure thing." She backed away from the other woman and made her way towards the door, but stopped when Regina called to her again.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"… Thank you." Emma nodded.

"No need to thank me Miss Mills, my job here is to protect and care for you. It's not something I take lightly."

"I'll hold you to that." Regina said with a smile, and Emma couldn't help but smile back.

 _The devil has a sad side?_

 **A/N: Hey again! Hope you all enjoyed chapter two, and are as into this story as I am. Seriously, I am very excited! Please review and tell me what you think, and follow for more! Till next time Kids.**


	3. Call Of Duty

Silent Hearts

Chapter 3- Call Of Duty

Emma slipped out of Regina's office, shaking her body off as she did. Until now, she hadn't been taking the position of security guard that seriously, believing HQ to be a safe and boring place. However as she flexed her finger out, Emma was quickly taking back her original opinions.

Emerald eyes shifted over to Ruby who remained huddled behind her desk. Emma approached the other woman, offering her a hand.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked, looking for signs of injury on Ruby. Her eyes zoned in on a rapidly forming bruise of the receptionist's face. Emma lifted her thumb to lightly inspect the bruise.

"It's nothing I'll be fine." Ruby muttered but Emma shook her head.

"Is there a medical room here?" The brunette nodded. "Head down there and get some ice, you'll thank me."

After dealing with Ruby, Emma quickly made her way down to her department, jabbing at the elevator buttons angrily. The blonde tried to calm herself by taking deep breaths as she rode down. However the moment the doors pinged open, any thoughts of calm left her as she charged forward to help detain Robin once more, who had clearly made a break for freedom.

Graham and Killian pinned him against the wall, while August detached Mulan's hair from her clenched fist. Emma stepped forward and planted are hard punch just below Robin's left eye socket, a satisfying crunch could be heard when Emma made contact. He let out a howl of pain as the two other men wrestled him back into the detainment unit, cuffing him to the metal chair. He grunted angrily, struggling against the cuffs while cussing at them all. Emma strode into the unit and approached Robin who continued to struggle. She bent down to be level with him, emerald eyes glaring at him.

"There is no point in struggling." She hissed, unimpressed by his behaviour.

"Fuck you bitch!" He yelled, launching his head forward to collide with Emma's. The blonde swore loudly and stumbled back, she could feel warm liquid upon her forehead. Graham and Killian charged towards him, both placing strong hands on his shoulders and holding the hysterical man down. Mulan rushed over to Emma who was wiping blood away, grimacing at the sight of the crimson stain.

"That is enough!" She yelled, storming towards Robin once more and fisting the front of his shirt. "You will stop this violent behaviour immediately." To her surprise Robin froze, staring up at her wide eyed.

"Oh god." He mumbled, dropping his head against his chest and letting out a whine like a beaten dog. Emma rolled her eyes and turned away from the pitiful man, not wishing to deal with his emotional outburst. "Did I hit her?"

"Who?" Emma questioned, turning back slightly to hear him.

"Regina." His head slowly rose and his eyes connected with Emma's, a look of genuine worry and fear swimming within them. The blonde sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"No." A look of relief washed over his face. "And so long as I am here you will never touch her again."

"You know nothing of our relationship." He growled, anger returning to his emotionally torn face.

"Nor do I care. My job is to protect her, and that is exactly what I am going to do! And if it means getting beaten and bruised by petty men like you then so be it because I will not let anyone touch her!" A small gasp from behind her caught Emma's attention and she whirled around to see Regina lurking in the doorway, a shocked but yet proud expression on her face. She smiled at Emma and slowly entered the room.

"Well said Emma." She said softly, a hand coming up to lightly brush across Emma's cheek before the powerful woman drifted past her towards Robin. "I trust you aren't going to do anything stupid?"

"Regina please, let's talk." He pleaded, but the brunette dismissed him.

"No, I have no time for you." She hissed, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at the cowering man. "In a moment I am going to call the police, who are going to take you somewhere you can't get out of any time soon. Should you ever do, I guarantee you-"

"Regina-"

"If you come anywhere near me or this company again, I will not hesitate to let Miss Swan beat you until you become nothing but the broken man you are." She threatened, ignoring his pleas. Regina turned back to address the various guards still in the room. "If one of you would be so kind as to call the police, I want him gone within the hour."

"I've got you covered love." Killian said before dashing from the room.

"Mr Humbert if you would take Miss Fa to go get checked out, I shall do the same with Miss Swan." Graham nodded and escorted Mulan out, who looked as if she had tried to take on an angry hair dryer, before Regina turned back to Emma. "Come with me, Emma."

"That's not necessary." The blonde began but stopped when Regina swooped towards her, a delicate hand coming up to inspect the gash on her forehead.

"This needs to be dealt with and the medical room have their hands full because of him." Regina jerked her head towards Robin with a disgusted look on her face. Emma's eyes darted over to Robin, who was whining to himself.

"Fine." Emma muttered, and let herself be escorted from the unit. The blonde ordered August to watch over Robin before scurrying to catch up to Regina, who was waiting for her in the elevator.

The ride up to the top floor was painfully silent, and Emma was beginning to go insane with the need to make a noise. Regina kept her eyes forward, clearly not interested in Emma. The door pinged open and both women strode out, Regina waltzing regally along, while Emma slumped behind like a wounded puppy.

They entered Regina's office, and Emma was instructed to sit on one of the large sofa's located at the side of the office where Mr Hughes had been hiding not long before. Emma watched as Regina retrieved a small first aid kit and brought it over to Emma who watched her apprehensively. The brunette stopped in front of her and knelt between Emma's legs, pulling out an antiseptic wipe as she did.

Emma frowned at Regina's domestic behaviour; she didn't strike her as the type to deal with other people's problems. The blonde was so distracted by Regina she was taken by surprise and let out a yelp of pain when the wipe connected with the cut on her forehead.

"It might sting a bit." Regina muttered reaching with her free hand to hold Emma's head still.

"You think!" The blonde grumbled, wincing in pain as Regina continued to clean the cut.

Once she was satisfied with her work, the brunette dumped the wipe on the expensive rug, not caring if it stained and grabbed a large plaster from the box.

"I can do that." Emma muttered, reaching for the plaster only to have her hands batted away.

"I'm doing it." Regina said firmly and Emma couldn't help but smile at her child like tone. The smile melted as Emma thought back to the man downstairs and she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to cause such bad blood between them. "I know you want to ask." Regina said, taking Emma by surprise once more.

"Who is he?"

"My ex-husband." Regina said emotionlessly, her eyes slightly narrowed as she placed the plaster on Emma's head.

"Oh." The blonde awkwardly dropped her eyes to the floor, unsure of what to say.

"It's alright Emma, my life is by far better without him." Regina dropped her hands from Emma's head and let them rest slightly on the blonde's knees as she surveyed Emma.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out." The brunette smiled gently at Emma, whose eyes were glued the hands still resting upon her knees.

"It was nothing more than a business transaction. My mother arranged it all and I went along with it because I knew no better." Regina said bitterly.

"That is… unfortunate." The blonde darted her eyes up to meet piercing chocolate orbs that seemed to bore into her soul.

"I'm glad it happened, it opened my eyes to what I really wanted." Regina replied gently, squeezing Emma' knees lightly before standing up and walking back over to her desk to replace the first aid kit. The blonde watched her go, wanting to say something more but unable to find the words.

"I hope you find someone worth truly loving." Emma blurted out, her eyes widening at her own words before cursing herself. Regina paused and looked up at Emma, a small smile on her face.

"So do I." Both stared deeply at each, neither sure of what to say. A smile crept onto Emma's face and she noticed a light blush creeping up Regina's neck causing her own skin to heat up. "Emma-"

"Regina what on earth is going on?!" Zelena screeched from the doorway looking frazzled.

"Why don't you ever knock!" Snapped Regina, tearing her eyes away from Emma, who know stood to attention and looked over at her sister. Zelena looked between the two women who now stared at her, a puzzled look on her face.

"What?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma drifted out of the elevator heavily, her body feeling sore and run down. After Zelena interrupted her and Regina's moment, the day was forced to return to normal. Robin was collected by the police not long after Emma had been patched up, and everyone returned to their various jobs around the building. Emma had stood in on two other meetings during the day, remaining far more alert and prepared than the last time.

Heaving a sigh, Emma collapsed onto one of the sofas littering the staff room, closing her eyes and resting her body. The day had been long and draining for the blonde and she was in desperate need of a stress reliever.

The door to the staff banged open once more, disrupting the peace the blonde had been enjoying. She opened one eye to see the various security guards who had aided her earlier, plus Ruby. She smiled weakly at them, as they all collapsed in seats around her.

"What a day." Mulan grumbled, rubbing her hands over her slightly bruised face.

"Tell me about it." Killian agreed, offering Mulan his hip flask, who gratefully accepted it.

"It's a shame, he was always so charming." Ruby muttered, lightly leaning on Graham's shoulder.

"Robin?" Emma asked, looking over at the receptionist.

"Yeah, before things crashed and burned between him and Miss Mills he was a nice guy, always visiting." Emma frowned.

"Things must have been very different behind closed doors." She muttered.

"How about instead of drinking this, we go get some real stuff eh?" August suggested, passing the hip flask back to Killian who looked offended.

"Sounds like a plan." Boomed Neal, who had just entered the staffroom with Phillip in tow. "Just had a cool from the station saying they're keeping the dick down there till Miss Mills presses charges or whatever she plans on doing."

"I know I good place down town, very popular." Phillip piped up. "Lots of celebrities often go there."

"You can bring that graphic designer girl you've been eyeing up Ruby." Grinned Graham, who received a hard punch to the shoulder. Ruby blushed deeply before slowly getting up.

"I actually might just…" She trailed off as she slunk out of the staffroom, wolf whistles and whooping following her.

"Lead the way then." Emma said enthusiastically.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group all piled into various cars and made their way across town to the club, Phillip had suggested, called the Rabbit Hole. Emma kept her eyes fixed on the back on Ruby's red convertible, her chocolate brown hair visibly flapping in the gentle breeze of the night. Next to her sat the mysterious graphic designer who had been mentioned earlier, but Emma had missed her name.

Within her little pride and joy sat Killian in the passenger seat, with Graham and Neal in the back talking animatedly about sports. Emma vaguely listened as the guys argued about their favourite teams as she pulled up next to the convertible.

"Let's get this party started!" Yelled August as he climbed out his own car, Mulan and Phillip following.

"Calm down August it's only six o'clock in the evening." Mulan pointed out as the group made their way into the club.

"It's dark so that means its drink o'clock!" Emma chuckled at his enthusiasm and pushed open the heavy door to be met by a huge bouncer who eyed them suspiciously.

Once passed the bouncer, Emma was hit by loud thumping music that seemed to make the ground beneath her pulse with energy. She grinned at the other who were all taking the place in.

"First round on me!" Ruby said excitedly and dashed off to the bar, while the group made their way over to one of the large booths, all just about squeezing in. Emma found herself sat between Neal and the girl that Ruby had brought along, who turned to Emma smiling.

"I don't think I caught your name, I'm Belle." She half yelled due to the music being so loud.

"Emma." The blonde yelled back, grinning at the brunette. She picked up on an Australian accent.

"You're new right?" Belle asked, her eyes fixed on Ruby who was slowly making her way towards the booth, two trays of shots in her hands.

"Yeah, only started yesterday." Emma chuckled. "Didn't think the job would be this excitable."

"Well don't get your hopes up for anything more." Belle winked. "Robin was a real peace of work, I often had to witness them argue whenever I was working alongside Miss Mills in her office."

"I picked up on that."

"SHOTS!" Screeched Ruby as she passed them around to each of them.

"To our new friend." Graham said, raising the small glass and tipping it slightly in Emma's direction, who did the same back.

"To Emma." They all said in unison before downing the shot.

Several hours passed and the group still firmly remained in the club. Around an hour after they arrived, the group was joined by Phillip's girlfriend, Aurora which had been the call for more shots and more dancing as the club had begun fire up as the night wore on.

Around ten, Emma found herself in the booth once more, Killian sat beside her as they poked fun at the awful dancing being shown off by their various colleges.

"Oh Booths going for it." Pointed out Killian, and they both watched August as he attempted to get a girl's number. He had been bosting not long before about an irresistible pick up line that was sure to get him any girl. Emma had been hoping he would try it out just to see it fail.

"Ten quid that she slaps him." Killian betted, grinning at Emma.

"I think drink in the face." The blonde mumbled as she watched.

"Let's see then." The two shook hands and focused on August who looked like had just said the pickup line. Emma grinned at the visible disgust on the girls face as she grabbed her drink and flung it over August.

"Ha!" Emma cheered while Killian groaned.

"Fine you win." He muttered, passing her the money. "But I never see why you girls throw your drinks; it's a waste of good booze." But Emma was no longer listening, her attention had been caught by a familiar brunette sat at the bar, a group of guys and girls all hanging around her.

"Is that Miss Mills?" She asked, squinting slightly to see clearly.

"Looks like it." Killian said in confusion. "What's she doing here?"

"Phillip said lots of celebrities like to come here." Emma pointed out, as Graham slipped in next to them.

"You guys get a load of the devil over there?" He asked and they nodded.

"She's not all that bad you know, once you get to know her a little bit she can be a very different person." Emma defended, though she wasn't sure why she felt the need to.

"What's she doing here though? Classy women like her don't come here for a good time." Killian grunted into his drink.

"I think that's the only reason why she's here." Graham said, pointing to a man who now had his hands all over the powerful woman. Emma felt her blood run cold at the sight of Regina being groped at by a man. She watched with narrowed eyes as Regina began to lead him out of the club, off into the night.

"Never knew Miss Mills had a slutty side." Graham said rather coldly. "Thought she had more… dignity."

"Who's a slut?" Asked Ruby, as she and Belle joined the other three.

"Miss Mills just picked up some random guy." Killian explained and Ruby looked concerned.

"Really? That's the third guy this week." Emma's eyes snapped over to Ruby.

"How'd you know?" She asked, her voice had more bite in it than before.

"I spend most nights here, I see her here quite a bit. She recently started going home with a lot of the men here." Emma slumped back into her seat, unsure of why she felt so angered by Regina's behaviour. Why did she care?

"I should get going." Emma muttered and slipped from the booth.

"I'll walk you out." Killian offered and the two quickly left.

Once outside, Emma took a deep breath in, the cool air rushing into her lungs. Killian came to stand next to her, a small smile on his face.

"There's good in there somewhere, don't let her actions fool you." He said quietly and Emma frowned.

"What?"

"You're seeing the good in Regina; don't let that hard shell stop you from finding the softness inside." He said, winking before heading back inside. "I'll see you in the morning love."

"Goodnight."

 **A/N: Clearly things aren't all sunshine and rainbows in Regina's life, but will her behaviour put Emma off? Please review and tell me all your thoughts and feelings! Till next time Kids.**


	4. Silence Is Deadly

Silent Hearts

Chapter 4- Silence Is Deadly

The sound of heavy thumps called be heard echoing around the silent apartment as Emma tried in vain to release some of her pent up energy. After returning home the night before, Emma had gone straight to bed in attempts to not have to deal with her emotions. However, to the blonde's dismay, they remained stubbornly with her the next morning.

Emma collapsed against the punch bag heavily, panting and covered in a sheen of sweat. She had been up since six and had been working out the whole time, desperate to avoid dealing with her emotions.

Isaac sat a metre or two away from her, his head resting a top one of the little chairs placed at the edge of the spare room. When she moved in, Emma had known she had no interest in having a roommate, and had quickly turned the small room into a home gym for herself.

Taking a deep breath in, the blonde slowly sank into the chair, Isaac immediately moving to put his head in her lap, big brown eyes peering up at her. She ran her hand through his fur as she thought over the night before.

Overall it had been fun. She had had a chance to see her department outside of work, and have an enjoyable time with them. However, the blonde felt her temper rising at the thought of Regina and the sleazy guy she had let grope her.

Why did she even care? Regina was a pain in her ass who treated her like a pet rather than person. But yet there was something about her the blonde wished to protect and serve, something delicate that could shatter if not handled correctly. There was more to Regina Mills than meets the eye, that much was certain, but Emma was conflicted on whether she wanted to discover what lay beneath the surface. Killian had encouraged her to seek it out, but yet Emma still felt something holding her back.

She sighed heavily, looking deeply into Isaac's eyes, as if hoping her answers may lie within the dreamy orbs. Emma glanced at the clock and heaved herself up, knowing she couldn't put off going to work forever.

After taking a long shower, the blonde dressed in smart trousers, a blue shirt with a black leather jacket to cover her. Emma looked herself over in the mirror, satisfied with her appearance.

Stepping out of her bedroom, the blonde made her way to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat before heading to work.

A light knock sounded at her door, making Emma frown. She wasn't expecting anyone and Elsa wouldn't drop by this early because of work. Placing the butter knife down, Emma went over to open the door, surprised to discover Ruby on the other side.

"Ruby?" Emma greeted, confusion laced in her voice.

"Morning chief." She greeted brightly, stepping past Emma and into the apartment. "Nice place."

"Thanks…" Emma watched her with a puzzled look.

"So you ready to go?" Ruby asked but Emma continued to look confused. "You don't remember our plans from last night I assume?"

"You may need to prompt me." Ruby chuckled softly.

"You offered to let me carpool with you since I only live a block away." A lightbulb went off in Emma's head and she smiled sheepishly.

"Right of course, let me just eat my toast." Emma scurried around the counter to grab her toast while doing her usual hunt for her keys and purse while Ruby was entertained by Isaac.

"Cute dog, what's his name?" Ruby asked while making various sounds at the Labrador.

"Isaac." The blonde said over her shoulder as she dug her hand down the side of the sofa. "Got ya!"

"You ready now?" Emma nodded.

"How do they even get down there?" She pondered out loud as she locked the door.

Once down stairs and safely in the car, Ruby immediately turned to Emma, an intense look on her face.

"You've got a thing for the devil." She said boldly, making Emma swerve dramatically.

"What?!"

"Don't play that with me, I saw how you reacted last night." Emma tightened her grip on the steering wheel, refusing to look at Ruby.

"I don't have a "thing" for her, I'm just concerned."

"Concerned?"

"Yes! No! I don't know." Emma whined. "It makes no sense. She is a pain in the ass and treats me like a pet! I feel like strangling her when I have to be with her."

"But yet you're prepared to be beaten up by anyone to protect her." Ruby said with a smirk making Emma frown.

"How-"

"-Mulan told me what you said to Robin. I think it's sweet." Emma sighed, her eyes spotting HQ in the distance.

"I don't think I know you well enough to talk about this." The blonde muttered making Ruby chuckle.

"But yet you're doing it anyway." Emma huffed loudly, the realisation that this was going to be a very long car ride becoming screamingly loud.

Eventually Emma managed to get Ruby off the subject of Regina and on the one about Belle, who she had met last night. Ruby was off excitedly talking about the other brunette, telling Emma all about her and how much she liked her.

"She's been there for about a year now." Ruby said making Emma frown.

"And you've liked her all this time?" Emma asked and Ruby nodded. "So what's taken you so long?"

"I really don't know, I just couldn't get the guts up to do it." Ruby mumbled as they pulled up in the staff car park.

"Well she seems great." Emma said lightly and Ruby let out a loud groan.

"Oh god she, isn't she?!" The blonde smirked at the other woman as they made their way into the huge building.

After a quick ride in the elevator, the two emerged on the security floor, Ruby still chatting away about Belle. Emma nodded along vaguely as they waltzed in the staffroom, the blonde making her way straight towards the box of donut on the coffee table.

"Morning Swan." Greeted Killian, as he slid into the seat next to her. "Last night was pretty great huh?"

"Yeah it actually was."

"That's because you two didn't get vodka tonic thrown over you." Grumbled August, who sunk into the seat across from them.

"I'll catch up with you all later." Ruby chimed before sprinting off.

"I bet you anything that the moment she gets upstairs, Regina will have her call me." Emma betted grumpily.

"You're on; maybe I can earn my money back after losing last night." Grinned Killian.

The various other members of the department drifted in and out of the staffroom, a few stopping to chat but most only came in for food and coffee. Mulan and Phillip had come crashing through, arguing over the proper pronunciation of the word "egg." Emma and Killian observed them bicker, somehow continuing to argue while eating and drinking. Emma chuckled at the two, an easy smile slipping onto her face. The smile however was short lived as she felt her ear piece turn on.

"Emma?" The blonde sighed, knowing what Ruby was about to say.

"Does she actually need me more for my job, or does she just need me?" She asked irritably, not wishing to see Regina at all.

"You won't like whatever answer I give you, suck it up Swan." Ruby said cheerily, making Emma groan in frustration.

"I'll be right up." Emma turned Killian who was digging into his pocket, an annoyed look on his face.

"I don't like this game." He grumbled, slapping the money into Emma's hand and sulking away.

"I do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma tried to make the trip up to the top floor as slow as possible. She decided to pay a visit to one or two other floors on the way up, peering in and checking them out before heading all the way up. Once at the top, the blonde dragged her feet out of the elevator, occasionally stopping to look at one of the many odd pieces of art littering the wall. She groaned internally as her name was called loudly from the end of the corridor, and the blonde was forced walk the rest of the way to the office, an unimpressed Ruby sat watching her slow progress.

"It's like watching a child being forced to do something." Emma grinned.

"Well this is no place for children so-"

"Get your butt in there Swan!" Ruby raised an eyebrow as if challenging her to protest. Emma sighed and pushed open the office door, her eyes immediately falling on an irritated looking Regina, glaring at her from behind the desk.

"You took your time Miss Swan." She said icily.

"But yet I'm still here." Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde before slowly standing from her chair.

"Well now that I have you, we can get started." Emma nodded and dropped her eyes onto the other woman in the room. Her eyebrows flew into hairline as she recognised familiar azure eyes staring right back at her.

"Emma, this is my lawyer-"

"Elsa?!" Emma blurted out in disbelief as the other blonde barrelled into her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hired last minute, which you would know if you ever used your phone." Emma blushed and slipped her hand into her pocket to retrieve the device, several missed calls and messages flashing at her.

"Oh yeah." She said dumbly, making Elsa grin.

"I didn't realise you two _already_ knew each other." Regina hissed, the bite in her voice making Emma snap her attention back to the unimpressed brunette. "I don't have all day, so let's get started."

"I'll stand outside and keep an eye on things." Emma muttered, spinning on her heel and quickly pacing towards the door only to recoil at the harsh tone spoken behind her.

"No Miss Swan I need you in here." There was a dangerous look in Regina's eyes, but Emma didn't back down.

"Elsa couldn't hurt a fly, and it's not from lack of trying. You're safe with her." The blonde uttered coldly.

"I think you'll find I am in charge of where you go." Regina snapped.

"Just like you are of everything else Miss Mills." Emma said in an under tone.

"Emma." Elsa whispered warningly.

"Call if you need me." The blonde grasped the door handle and yanked it open, quickly stepping out and loudly closing it, a satisfying snap could be heard around the floor. Emma stepped slightly to the left and took position, ignoring the looks Ruby was sending her.

The meeting lasted just under an hour and soon Elsa was flying out of the offices and grabbing Emma the second she got close enough. Emma kept her face expressionless as Elsa glared at her.

"What the hell was that? She is your boss and that kind of behaviour-"

"Is my normal behaviour. I will not change to suit her." Emma said coldly, making Elsa sigh heavily.

"Emma this isn't okay! If you push her to far she'll just fire your ass." Elsa harshly whispered, her eyes popping with rage.

"Worse things could happen to me." Emma muttered, receiving s rough shake from Elsa

"If I might just interrupt." Came the silky voice of Regina, who had appeared at the door way. Elsa let go of Emma's jacket, shooting her a warning look. "Miss Anderson I shall meet you in the conference room in an hour, my assistant shall take care of any needs you may have until then."

"Of course, thank you Miss Mills." Regina gave a curt nod to Elsa and watched her being escorted away by Ruby, before turning to look Emma dead in the eye.

"Come back in Emma." She purred, turning on her heel and strutting back inside. Emma hesitantly followed. Once back inside, Regina shut the door firmly before approaching Emma.

"I honestly thought we finally managed to get on the same page Emma." She sighed, running a finger along Emma's cheek before brushing past her and back towards her desk.

"We don't need to be on any page Miss Mills. I'm here to protect and serve, no more or less." Emma said shortly.

"But there is more Miss Swan." Regina sighed again. "I can't decide why you wish to keep fighting me…" Her voice was sweet and innocent, but Emma caught the deviant look in her eye.

"I'll fight anyone who tries to cage me." Emma said coldly, staring intently at the now pouting brunette.

"I merely wished to provide a safe environment where you felt included Emma; I did not intend to… cage you." She smirked at the last word making Emma's temper rise.

"I just wish to do my job, none of this," she gestured between them. "Is necessary."

"It's seems like you're trying shield yourself from something, tell me, what are you so afraid of?" Emma looked away, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep the emotion from her face. She forced painful memories away and moulded her face back into a hard expression before turning back.

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"No?" Regina gazed at her, moving her hand up to rest her head upon it. "Strange. You're the most interesting person to ever cross my path Emma."

"Really? I heard your interests lurked in dark bars rather than in me." A look of shock washed over Regina's face and Emma cursed herself for being so thoughtless. Emerald eyes nervously flicked around, knowing she had thrown herself down the rabbit hole now.

"Excuse me?" Regina practically whispered, the amused look in her eyes gone.

"Nothing, it's not my place to say anything."

"No, I want to know what it is that you know Miss Swan." She said dangerously. Emma thought over her words, knowing she was on thin ice.

"It isn't a safe place out there; you should be careful who you indulge yourself in. You could get hurt." A small smile tugged at Regina's mouth as she surveyed Emma.

"I didn't realise you cared so much."

"I don't!" Emma said harshly. "I just don't fancy having to come and save at some unknown hour, I like a full night's sleep." Regina was grinning fully now, and Emma was having a hard time not letting herself smile with her. There was something about the way Regina smiled, as if a whole other person was born. Emma couldn't help the longing in her chest to truly know that person.

"It isn't your job to save me out there Emma."

"Yes it is." The blonde replied stubbornly. "My duty to protect doesn't remain only in this office. I will protect you wherever you are. If that means I must retrieve you from some bar floor then so be it."

"I'll hold you to that Emma."

 **A/N: Things are clearly very conflicting for Emma, what might be holding her back still? Please review and tell me all your thoughts and feelings. Till next time Kids.**


	5. Open War

Silent Hearts

Chapter 5- Open War

" _I'll hold you to that Emma."_

"I don't doubt that for a second." A large grin painted it's self across Regina's face, her eyes sparkling slightly.

"Well as much as I'd like to stay here with you…" The brunette let her words hang for a moment while she watched Emma intently before continuing. "We have a meeting to attend."

"Who are you fearing attack from this time?" Emma asked with a smirk and received a glare.

"Sadly for you, the only fighting you will have to break up will be between myself and Zelena." The blonde groaned loudly, not wishing to spend any time around the other Miss Mills. While her feelings on Regina were conflicting, the ones on Zelena were not and Emma knew there was no desire to get to know the other Mills. "My thoughts exactly."

"Well I can't imagine anything I'd rather do more." Emma muttered as Regina slipped from her chair and rounded the desk towards her, swaying her hips noticeably. Emerald eyes travelled the length of a knee high black pencil skirt that looked as if it had been painted on before moving up to a deep red silk blouse that dipped low to subtly show off Regina's ample cleavage. Emma snapped her eyes back up to look at Regina, a light blush forming on her neck and heating her skin.

"Well luckily for you, there won't be the need for security in this meeting, since it's all about the security within this company." Emma frowned.

"What?"

"All will be explained in due time, shall we go?" Emma nodded and pulled the door open to let Regina out, forcing her eyes to not check out the ass now swaying directly in her line of sight.

They made their way across the floor, arriving at the glass conference room not too far away from Regina's office. Emma immediately spotted Killian and Graham sat at the table, with Elsa sat on the other side, while Ruby sat next to the chair at the head on the table.

Regina pushed open the double doors, gaining everyone's attention instantly. The brunette rounded the table and sat down at the head next to Ruby, while Emma slunk off to sit next to Elsa. Once seated, Elsa turned to raise an eyebrow at Emma who merely shrugged. Huffing, the other blonde turned back to look at Regina who was fiddling with a laptop. Killian glanced at Regina before leaning across the table to whisper to Emma.

"Swan what's this all about?" He asked in confusion. "Ruby won't tell us anything."

"She won't even tell her own brother." Graham mumbled, shooting a look at Ruby.

"Wait you to are siblings?" Emma looked between the two in shock.

"Good to see you're keeping up with your colleges Miss Swan." Regina husked from the other end of the table, her deep chocolate eyes flicking up from the laptop to connect with Emma's own eyes.

"I just thought you guys were weirdly close." Emma shrugged, receiving an eye roll from Regina and a snigger from Ruby.

"Don't encourage her Miss Lucas." Regina chided, shooting a glare at Ruby.

"So sorry I'm late everyone." Announced Zelena suddenly as she burst through the door, two men in tow behind her.

"We weren't worrying." Regina said coldly, not looking up at her sister as she fired up the powerpoint.

"Oh this seating arrangement just won't do." Zelena said sweetly, looking around at all of the people. "Walsh why don't you go sit where Emma is and Emma you come sit over here." Emma screamed internally as she sluggishly stood from her seat and walked towards the other. Half way around the table she was intercepted by one of the men Zelena had brought with her.

"I don't believe we've met." He said flirtatiously making Emma cringe. "I'm Walsh Baum, Miss Mills's assistant."

"Emma Swan, head of security." The blonde replied shortly, attempting to move around Walsh.

"Of course, how I could I miss the news of the new head of security, especially one who is so attractive." He said sickeningly, raising his hand to touch Emma only to recoil at a sharp tone behind.

"Walsh!" Zelena snapped. "What have I told you about touching what isn't yours?" She asked sweetly.

"Not to." He grumbled and moved past Emma towards his seat. Emma stood for a moment slightly shocked by the behaviour presented by both Walsh and Zelena.

"Emma?" Said a soft voice, capturing the lost attention on the blonde. Emerald eyes snapped over to Regina who looked at her with a concerned face.

"Right, sorry." Emma quickly made her way over to the seat, sinking low into it to avoid attention. She could feel Regina's eyes still on her and forced her own to look at the presentation now displaced on the board.

"Well let's get started shall we?"

Only two words could be used to describe the meeting by Emma and that was utterly painful. The second either of the Mills women tried to present, the other would almost immediately interrupt or finish the sentence, causing the process to be much longer than needed. The blonde sat low in her chair, one hand propping up her head in attempts to seem engaged. Killian and Graham barely looked awake and the usually so very professional Elsa even appeared to be losing the will to live.

"Now onto the new security measures." Regina said, cutting across Zelena who had been mid-sentence. The amber haired woman glared at her sister but did not interrupt. "Due to recent events, it is important we update our technology to identify unwelcomed visitors before they can start causing trouble."

"I always say, keep your personal life out of work." Zelena said in an undertone, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Emma flicked her eyes over to a visibly stiff Regina, who glowered at her sister.

"At least I have a personal life." Regina smirked, clicking onto the next slide as Zelena's face began to tinge with red.

"I wouldn't say an abusive husband is something to be proud of dear." There was a collective intake of breath as everyone's eyes flickered nervously back and forth between the two women.

"Sometimes bad things must happen in a relationship for a better one to come along, if you ever have one you might find this out." Regina said coldly making Zelena smirk.

"I don't think I will need to look for much longer." She purred, turning to look directly at Emma, who sank even lower into her seat. "Tell me Miss Swan, what do you look for in a relationship?"

"Me?" There was a soft snort behind her, and Emma fort the urge to flip Killian the finger as he supressed his laughter. "I don't have much of a preference."

" _Lier."_ Emma thought to herself as Zelena raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing at all?" Emma flicked her eyes over to Regina who was staring directly at her. She noticed how the brunette was clutching her chair firmly, causing her knuckles to grow white.

"Brunettes." The blonde mumbled, low enough for the others to miss it, but Zelena heard her, as did Regina who smirked proudly.

"Very well." Zelena turned back to the presentation. "Sister dear, I think we have bored them enough."

"For once, I agree."

"Thank the lord!" Graham suddenly burst out, turning very red when he realised what he said. "I mean… Great presentation."

Zelena huffed loudly and stormed from the room, Walsh and her lawyer, who had also accompanied her, went scurrying after her. Regina watched them go, her arms crossed in anger at her sister. She turned back to the various other people in the room.

"Elsa I will no longer be requiring your services today, you may go and I'll see you in the morning." Elsa nodded and briskly left the room, slowing down slightly to whisper to Emma.

"We'll carpool in the morning, clearly we need to talk." Emma sighed and nodded, watching icy blonde hair fly as Elsa dashed from the room.

"Ruby I want a report on this meeting typed up and on my desk by the morning, the rest of you are dismissed." Graham and Killian practically ran from the room, as did Ruby but Emma hung back. "That includes you Miss Swan."

"Miss Mills." Emma began but Regina held her hand up.

"I am done for the day and no longer need you." Emotion swirled in Regina's eyes and Emma stepped forward as if to comfort her but pulled back.

"Have a nice day Miss Mills." The blonde mumbled and left, leaving Regina alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma rested her hands on the windowsill as she stared out at the city lights. It was late, around one thirty, but the blonde still remained up, unable to sleep. Images of Regina's emotionally tormented face plagued her mind as Zelena's words rung in her head.

" _I wouldn't say an abusive husband is something to be proud of."_ Emma shook her head, angry with herself for missing it. She had assumed a powerful woman like Regina wouldn't stand for domestic violence, but yet Emma had seen the pain in the brunette's eyes at Zelena's words. Had Robin been hurting Regina all along, physically? Or emotionally? Both were just as damaging, this Emma knew.

Pushing away from the window, Emma continued to stare at the sky, her eyes moving over each of the constellations. She'd often used them to escape the horrors of the night and sought comfort in their glow. She'd always been scared of the night, but yet the stars helped comfort her.

A loud buzzing sounded behind the blonde and she was pulled from her thoughts as emerald eyes scanned across the dark apartment in search of the noise. They zoned in on the brightly flashing phone on the counter, and Emma frowned, unsure of who would be calling at this time. Quickly moving towards the phone, the blonde snatched it up and held the device to her ear, cautiously speaking into it.

"Hello?"

" _Emma?"_ A familiar, yet slurred voice asked from the other end.

"Regina?"

" _Great! I've got my shiny knight!"_ She slurred heavily making Emma sigh.

"Miss Mills are you drunk?"

" _Maybe a little bit."_

"How did you get my number?" The blonde asked, rubbing her hand over her face.

" _I'm the Queen I can get anything I want about you."_

"Where are you Miss Mills?" There was a long pause before Regina spoke again, this time with more fear in her voice.

" _The Rabbit Hole… I think."_ Emma nodded, turning around to grab her keys, which for once were still where she left them.

"Are you hurt in anyway?" A soft sob answered the question and Emma was already out of the door.

"I'm coming to get you Miss Mills, just hang tight, okay?" Emma didn't get much of a response, but none was needed as she sprinted down the stairs towards her car.

Emma blessed the late hour as she was shielded from any police who would have arrested her on the spot for the speed she was doing. Her phone had unhelpfully died, cutting her off from Regina, leaving her clueless to what condition she was in. It didn't take long to arrive at the bar and soon Emma was hurtling from the car in search of Regina.

To her relief, she found the drunken woman hunched over on the pavement, looking dishevelled. Emma slowly approached her as to not startle the clearly upset Regina.

"Miss Mills?" Emma said gently, crouching down next to her. Perfect make up was heavily smudged and running down her face as tears flowed freely. The blonde said nothing more and scooped the small woman up. Without heels on, Regina barley came to the same height as Emma, making it easy to take the intoxicated woman safely over to the car. Settling her down gently in the passenger seat, Emma quickly got back in the car and drove away from the bar.

Regina sniffed quietly, groping at her broken dress strap and shivering. Emma looked at the brunette pitifully and reached back to grab a blanket off the back seat and handed it to Regina who took it gratefully.

"Thank you." She practically whispered, and Emma smiled and shook her head.

"I told you I would come no matter what, but you need to tell me what happened so I can fix it."

"Some guy got a bit too rough and broke my dress. I didn't go looking for a man, just a drink somewhere that I wasn't alone." Regina grumbled, her voice empty.

"Where do you live?" Emma asked, knowing the best place to be for Regina was somewhere familiar.

"Across town, near central park." Emma rolled her eyes, knowing exactly where Regina would live.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, and soon arrived outside Regina's building. Emma carefully helped Regina out of the car and safely into the building, taken aback by the beauty of the design. Regina led them over to a lift which took them high up the building and opened out into the penthouse apartment.

Emma stood open mouthed as she stared at the beautiful apartment, never before had she seen such luxury. Regina drifted through the huge apartment uninterested; beckoning Emma to follow her up the stairs towards what could only be bedrooms.

They entered a huge bedroom, with a gigantic window overlooking the entire city. Emma rushed over to it, and gaped at the view. She had thought her view was good, but was nothing compared to Regina's.

Every part of the New York skyline could be seen, and every building weaving around between the huge skyscrapers that seemed to reach for the heavens. Emma was so distracted by the view, she forgot about the intoxicated women, who was watching her intently from the bed. The blonde nervously turned around, blushing in embarrassment, making Regina smile.

"Sorry." Emma muttered, walking over to Regina. "Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you." The blonde nodded and turned to leave. A hand suddenly grasped her forearm, halting Emma's progress. "Please don't leave me; I don't want to be alone."

"Miss Mills." Emma said gently, but began to cave at the pained look on Regina's face.

"Please… I'm scared." The blonde smiled softly, and knelt next to the bed, letting Regina slip her hand into Emma's own.

"Okay, I'll stay."

 **A/N: So much more to people than meets the eye it would seem. How will this new side of Regina affect their budding relationship? Please review and tell me your thoughts and feelings, and for a little fun, who can work of the significance of Walsh's surname, Baum? Little bit extra for you guys to work out. Till next time Kids.**


	6. Something?

Silent Hearts

Chapter 6- Something?

Regina winced as the harsh sunlight streamed through the window, forcing her return to reality and leave the safety of sleep. She lay there for a moment, refusing to open her eyes, wishing to saver the peacefulness of the morning a few seconds longer. Eventually, Regina allowed chocolate orbs to blink open, taking in the familiar surroundings. She sighed, regret from the night before already flooding her body as she remembered the events.

She had gone to the bar to escape the silence of her home, to be somewhere that had life in it. For the first time in a while, she had truly had no interest in the constant male attention that seemed to constantly surround her, wishing to remain to herself for the night. Regina frowned, disappointed with herself for letting her guard down and drinking so much, she could have been seriously injured had it not been for Emma. Wait! The brunette snapped her head to the side to discover a still deeply sleeping blonde. _Emma._

Regina gently rolled over, as to look at the other woman properly. Blonde hair lay all over the place, partly covering the perfect face Regina craved to see. Reaching across, delicate fingers softly pushed back silky strands to reveal the face that had been haunting her dreams. She smiled at how peaceful Emma looked. Her usually so professional face seemed somewhat younger than before. Emma always acted far more mature than expected of someone so young, but yet as she lay there, Regina felt as if she was looking at the woman hidden behind the walls.

When she thought about, Emma had only been working for her no more than four days, but yet it was as if she had been there forever. Regina had never felt as safe as she did around the blonde before, and truly wished for it to stay that way. Emma was beginning to create something quite huge for Regina, but yet wouldn't let the brunette near… Why? As hard as she had tried to learn all there was to know about Emma, there was very little to discover.

The brunette had been met by wall after wall protecting the private life of Emma Swan, constantly leaving her in the dark about the woman she was becoming almost obsessed with. She wanted Emma, greatly, but knew it wasn't ever going to be that simple. So many dangers lay ahead should she try to pursue anything with the younger woman, but yet this knowledge did not weaver Regina's need for the blonde, of anything it made it stronger.

Regina was suddenly snapped from her thoughts as Emma's face twisted and turned into a look of great pain. Her forehead and brows creased together and her lips fidgeted as if trying to makes words. She began to toss and turn, moving away from Regina and curling into herself, a look of great fear now frozen on her face. Regina scooted towards the now distressed blonde, reaching to cup her cheek as she spoke soothing words to her, attempting to calm the fearful blonde down.

"No don't hurt them." Emma whispered, her tone broken and pained.

"Emma it's okay." Lulled Regina, gently stroking blonde hair as Emma shook in fear.

"Don't hurt them, take me… not them." Regina pulled back at Emma's words, her mouth slightly agape. What was Emma seeing? Was this more than just a nightmare?

"Emma?"

"No!" The blonde suddenly lunged herself at Regina, hands wrapping around the brunette's throat and pinning her to the bed. Regina struggled desperately, attempting to knock the blonde off. She stared up in shock as she caught sight of the usually bright emerald eyes that now appeared distant and glassy. Managing to manoeuvre her leg, Regina planted a hard kick to Emma's stomach, knocking her off.

Emma rolled away, suddenly waking from her state and whipping her head around in confusion. Regina backed away slightly as she regained her breath, an olive hand protectively shielding her throat as she stared at Emma.

"Miss Mills?" She asked gently, moving towards her but quickly backing away again. Regina took a steadying breath, running her fingers along her skin for signs on damage. "Oh god."

"It's alright." Regina said hoarsely, seeing the panic now rising in Emma's face. The brunette had seen this before, people trapped in a terrorized state, unable to break free. Regina knew some awful trauma must have occurred to cause such behaviour within Emma. It had been the same with her father.

"I'm so sorry." Emma whimpered, curling into herself once more. Regina slid towards her, attempting to gain her attention.

"Emma? Look at me." She commanded gently, needing to see the blonde's eyes. Emma hesitated before looking up at Regina, pain and guilt swimming within the emerald pools. "You did nothing wrong, it wasn't you in control."

"Are you hurt?" The blonde whispered, her eyes fixed on the brunette's throat. Regina shook her head, knowing Emma wouldn't believe her whatever she said.

"I've had worse." Regina said gently, bringing her hand up to cup Emma's cheek once more, forcing their eyes to stay connected. "Talk to me Emma, let me help."

"I need to go." Emma said abruptly, trying to climb off the bed, only to be stopped by Regina.

"No, Emma you shouldn't." She said firmly, holding onto Emma's arm. "You've just experienced a past trauma, you shouldn't be going anywhere." The blonde shook her head fiercely, yanking her arm from Regina's grip and throwing herself off the bed, creating a large amount of space between them.

"I'm so sorry Miss Mills." Regina tried to slip off the bed towards the frightened blonde, but Emma only moved further away.

"Emma don't go, I know how to help you." Emma stared at her for a moment, a great conflict warring within her, visible on her face. She took a shaky breath in before sprinting from the room, abandoning the concerned brunette. Regina attempted to follow but Emma was much faster and was soon gone from the apartment. The brunette sighed, running her fingers through her hair in frustration.

Returning to her room, Regina quickly moved back over to the bed, noticing a flannel shirt twisted within the duvet. She reached for it; realising Emma must have been wearing it from the night before. Regina sat down on the edge of the bed, clutching the shirt in her hands.

"Why won't you just let me in?" She sighed, hugging the shirt close.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma pushed the apartment door open; her body is daze from recent events. She had barely stopped long enough to think since leaving Regina's home. Her mind buzzed painfully as she tried to piece together what had just happened, wanting desperately for it to go away.

Walking into the apartment, the blonde was suddenly slammed against the door as a great weight crashed into her. She grunted as the wind was knocked from her lungs at the force of the hug.

"Where the hell have you been?" Demanded Elsa, who clutched onto her firmly.

"It's a long story." Emma muttered, detaching herself from Elsa and storming straight into her room, slamming the door shut. She leant heavily against the door, taking deep breaths in as tears began to flood her face, collapsing her barriers and letting pained emotions free.

Toned legs eventually gave way and Emma sunk to the floor, hugging herself as she cried, letting everything go. A soft knock at the door reminded her of the concerned blonde on the other side.

"Emma?" Elsa called gently, keeping her voice calm.

"Not now Elsa." Emma whined, wishing to be alone.

"No, open the door!" She snapped back and Emma grunted, moving away to let her best friend in. The blonde moved over to the bed and dived into it, Elsa quickly following her. Emma felt soft arms wrap around her as she lay on the bed, continuing to cry. "Tell me everything Em."

Eventually Emma calmed down enough to explain the events with Regina and what had happened the night before. Elsa sat in silence as the blonde told her about rescuing Regina and bringing her home and staying there with her.

"I sat there until she fell asleep, and I guess I must have drifted off." Emma finished and Elsa nodded, her brow furrowed.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain all the crying and door slamming." Emma sighed, running her fingers through tangled hair. "Sweetie there's nothing you can't tell me, I've been here for all of it, remember?"

"I strangled her." Emma practically whispered, letting her eyes flicker over to occasionally to see Elsa reaction. She frowned when she remained unfazed.

"What was the trigger?" Emma thought back for a moment.

"I think she must have touched me while I was asleep, that's how my flashback started so I assume that's what she did." Elsa nodded again.

"Well what was she expecting from someone who suffers from PTSD?"

"What?"

"She got off lucky; you nearly pushed me through a window one time." Elsa chuckled.

"It's not her fault."

"Wait she doesn't know?" The blonde shook her head.

"Why would she?"

"Don't you have to tell them about that or something when applying for the job?" Elsa questioned, making Emma shrug.

"You're the lawyer, shouldn't you know?"

"I suppose, clearly we aren't good at our jobs. I don't legal issues and you attack the people you're supposed to protect."

"This isn't funny!" Emma yelled, making Elsa jump.

"I know." She said firmly. "But this isn't your fault Emma."

"Yes it is." Emma muttered angrily. "I knew the danger of staying there with her; I knew I can't be around people like her at night."

"So why did you stay?"

"Because she was just as scared as I was." Emma mumbled, remembering the fear in Regina's eyes and how alone she had clearly felt.

"Was she angry?" The blonde shook her head.

"No, of anything she was… Understanding, like she'd seen it before."

" _Emma don't go, I know how to help you."_ Emma closed her eyes for a moment, the sound of Regina's voice creating a warm feeling in her chest.

"Sounds like she took it well, you have nothing to worry about." Elsa said cheerfully, squeezing Emma's knee.

"You're acting like this isn't a big deal!" Emma snapped angrily, her temper rising.

"Look Em, she isn't going to fire you over this, of anything it was inappropriate for her to ask you to stay, you'll be fine."

"It's not that."

"Then wh-" Elsa stopped midsentence, her eyes narrowing at Emma before widening in surprise. "You care about Miss Mills?"

"No!" The blonde strongly denied.

"Emma sweetheart, it's okay." Elsa swooped forward to cup Emma's face, smiling brightly at her. "You have feelings for Miss Mills, that's great! I was starting to worry a little about you, but you're moving on!"

"I don't know if I'm ready for anything, and even if I was how do I even know Regina feels the same way?!"

"Oh she's Regina now? You must like her." Elsa giggled, receiving a pillow to the face. "Okay fine, but speaking of, we should get to work if we want to beat traffic."

"Oh joy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma grumbled to herself as she fixed her ear piece in place, Elsa chatting beside her as they entered the building. They had just about beaten the traffic in the main part of the city and arrived on time, Elsa fretting the whole way there about how late they were going to be. Emma ignored the other blonde as she tried to make sense of the conversation over the ear piece.

"I'm getting concerned!" Snapped Ruby's voice loudly, making another person huff.

"I'm sure she's just a little late." Replied Graham, his voice tired and weary, giving Emma the impression this conversation had been going on for quite a while. Elsa suddenly threw out her arm in front of Emma, her attention fixed on her phone. Emma huffed, lifting her hand to her ear to tap in on the conversation.

"What's going on?" The blonde asked, frowning at Elsa.

"Regina hasn't turned up for work yet." Ruby said frantically, another sigh audible from Graham. "Stop sighing! This is concerning!"

"Emma I need to grab a few things, I'll see you later on." Elsa said in a rush before dashing off. The blonde shrugged and directed herself towards the elevator.

"I'm sure she's just late Ruby." She reassured, pressing the button to her floor. An arm suddenly threw it's self between the door as it was about to close, before a familiar brunette pushed into the elevator.

"What if she's not!"

"Call of the search party Ruby, I've found her." Emma muttered, not daring to look at the brunette who stared at her from across the elevator. There was a quiet "oh" before a large amount of laughing from Graham. Emma shook her head, tuning out of the conversation and fixing her attention on the lift numbers, willing them to go faster.

"Emma." Regina said gently, slowly approaching the blonde.

"Miss Mills." She replied shortly, still not looking at the other woman.

"About last and this morning." She began, but Emma quickly stopped her.

"We don't need to talk about it." Regina huffed loudly, crossing her arms.

"Yes we do." Emma glanced at the stubborn woman. "We were finally getting somewhere but now you're shutting me out again!"

"What do you expect? Friendship bracelets and sleepovers?" Regina looked momentarily hurt. "Look Miss Mills, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. What happened this morning was… Unexpected, but it won't happen again."

"That's not all." Regina began to move closer to Emma, making the blonde's mind cloud over as the powerful scent of the other woman hit her. It was almost intoxicating for Emma, drawing her into the woman she desperately wished to keep away. "I want to be close but you won't let me near."

"I have my reasons Regina. Trust me; you're safer the further away you are." The elevator doors suddenly pinged open and Emma practically jumped out. A hand quickly shot out after her, grabbing her arm hard.

"Pushing me away will do no good Emma, I know you know that." Regina said sternly.

"It's all I know how to do." Emma tugged her arm away and whisked off down the hall, once again leaving Regina to battle with herself.

 **A/N: Not what you were expecting? Sorry. Things will pick up for our two leading ladies, have no fear of that, but no love story is complete without drama. What kind of horror could Emma have faced to leave her suffering from PTSD, and why does Regina have so much experience with it? Please review and tell me what you think and follow for more! Till next time Kids.**

 **To the Guest reviewer requesting that Emma's storyline should include G!P, I appreciate your input, however G!P isn't really my thing… Sorry.**


	7. Pushing Through

Silent Hearts

Chapter 7- Pushing Through

Several weeks pasted and winter rolled into the city, bringing with it painfully cold weather, confining many people to warmth of their homes. Emma had always loved winter, everything it brought with it and the atmosphere it created.

Heavy snow fell past the cold office window, blanketing the city in fresh powder. Emma found herself pressed against the freezing window, emerald eyes watching intently as the snow formed on the window ledge, begging her to touch it. She grinned to herself as she thought of times when she was young and it had snowed.

 _Screams rang around the huge park as children chased after one another, hurling snowballs in every direction they could. The snow lay thick on the ground, coming up to Emma's knees, making it hard to walk as she clambered through the snow, a heavy ball in her arms. She had been out there all day, playing with the other children and having fun… For once feelings like a normal child._

 _The small blonde grunted, sweeping heaps of hair out of her face as she manoeuvred the heavy ball to the top of the snowman. She took a step back, shivering slightly as the wet snow soaked through her jeans. She ignored the sensation and smiled at her work, proud of the two snow people before her. Frowning, the small girl went dashing off in search of stones to create faces, wishing for her creations to be perfect._

 _After searching for some time, Emma returned with several assorted pebbles in her pockets. Placing each pebble in its place, the blonde stepped back once more to admire the complete snow people._

" _Wow!" exclaimed one of the children from earlier who had come to see what Emma had built._

" _I know!" She squealed in delight._

" _Who are they?" Asked the other child, frowning slightly._

" _My parents." Emma replied wistfully. The taller snowman wore an old beanie and scarf Emma had discovered beneath the snow, with a mud beard and twinkling eyes to go with it. The other was slightly shorter, with long frozen grass to make hair, and colourful pebbles to make a warm smile. Emma starred longingly at her inanimate parents, wishing desperately that they were real._

" _Why aren't they here?" Emma shrugged, unsure of the answer._

" _I don't know… But I'm going to find 'em." The other child scoffed._

" _You're only ten, how you gunna do that?"_

" _I'll find a way, I always do." She whispered determinedly, vowing to herself she would never give up._

" _Emma!?" Yelled a voice from over the hill, making fear run down the young girl's spine. She turned slowly to spot a tall woman striding towards her, rage and displeasure evident on her manipulative face. The young girl shrunk in fear as the elder came within range of her, lunging forward to grab Emma painfully._

" _You're in so much trouble my love." The cruel woman purred, bringing a cold hand up to stroke the young girl's cheek, an evil glint in her icy blue eyes._

" _I'm sorry Ingrid."_

Emma pushed away from the window, shivers racing all over her body, and not from the cold. It had always been that way, brief moments of peace or happiness before it returned to darkness and fear. Emma shook away her thoughts, moving back over to her desk and slumping into the chair, heaving a sigh.

Over the weeks Emma had spent more and more time in her office, avoiding Regina at all costs. After the incident between them, Regina had put more effort into cornering Emma, ordering her to accompany the brunette where ever she went and standing in on every meeting. The blonde was fully aware of what Regina was doing, but would not give in.

Emma flicked the pencil across the paper, watching as thin, wispy lines followed it's point. She smiled to herself as she thought of Regina, the mere idea of the other woman filled Emma with so much warmth, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

She didn't want to stay away, it was last the last thing on this earth she wished to do, but she had to. The slip up with Regina could have been catastrophic, and Emma couldn't lose another person… She wasn't strong enough.

A light tap at her door jolted Emma from her thoughts, and she turned to spot Killian leaning against the door, a friendly smile on his face.

"How you doin' Swan?" He asked lightly.

"It's bloody cold in here." Killian chuckled, a knowing look on his face.

"Radiators are broken on this floor; no one had ever gotten around to fixing them." Emma huffed, her only dislike of winter being the cold. "You've been in here a lot recently, the staffrooms much warmer."

"The old chief left a lot of loose ends around here; someone's got to fix them." She grumbled, flicking through some files.

"Oh right." He shifted awkwardly, clearly unsure of what to say next.

"But I can spare sometime for my favourite group of people." She winked and a large smile cracked along his face.

"Excellent!" Emma let herself be led from the office, swallowing hard against her guilt. It hadn't occurred to her how out of touch she had let herself become with the others.

"I'm telling you, it was the egg!" Yelled Phillip as Killian and Emma entered the staffroom. He stood on top of the coffee table, brandishing a donut at Mulan who looked deeply unamused.

"Where did the egg come from!? It was the CHICKEN!" She yelled back, and Phillip hurled the donut at her in frustration.

"I wasn't missing this." Emma mumbled to Killian, who grinned at her.

"It's getting worse." He muttered back as they sat down on the furthest sofa away from Phillip and Mulan.

"You should have heard them yesterday." Complained Neal, who had just entered the staffroom. "They argued none stop for an hour over the proper order of the alphabet."

"What's there to argue about?" Killian and Neal both furiously shook their heads as Mulan and Phillip turned towards her.

"What's there not to argue about?" Began Mulan, standing from her seat.

"I'm so sorry." Emma muttered as Phillip and Mulan started all over again causing the other two men to groan loudly.

"Someone give me anything?" Pleaded Neal into the ear piece. The high pitched voice belonging to the main building receptionist answered, informing Neal of two bickering co-workers who needed dealing with. Neal groaned again while Emma and Killian laughed. "I swear we work at a preschool!"

"Bad news Swan." Said Ruby suddenly in Emma's ear.

"Hit me."

"Regina needs you in her meeting." Emma's stomach sank as she sighed, knowing what was to come.

"I'll be right up."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma lightly knocked on the office door, dreading what was coming as she did everyday now. A soft voice called to her from the other side, making Emma's heart flutter in her chest. She pushed open the door, averting her gaze as she stepped inside.

"Thank you for joining us Miss Swan." Regina purred from her desk, her gaze hungry and slightly crazed, like a dog that had been starved for so very long. Emma knew the feeling and bit back on her tongue.

"No problem Miss Mills." Emma said quietly, glancing at the other woman in the room, unsurprised to see it was Elsa, looking at pitifully.

"So, what do I need to sign?" Regina asked, tearing her eyes away from Emma to focus on Elsa who fumbled with her briefcase.

"If you sign on this line and that one please." Elsa placed two pieces paper in front of Regina, which she signed eagerly. Once done, Regina dropped the pen down and looked up at Elsa.

"That's it? It's finally done?" Elsa nodded and a huge smile spread across Regina's face.

"You're officially a single woman, no more Robin." Emma's head snapped up at the mention of the name, her eyes locating the papers on the desk. That was it? They were officially divorced. Emma wasn't sure what she was doing, but quickly stopped when she found both women starring directly at her.

"Are you alright Emma?" Asked Elsa, an amused look on her face.

"Yeah I'm good…" Emma muttered awkwardly.

"You appeared to be dancing Miss Swan."

"Nope I was… Stretching." Emma dropped her eyes down once more, containing the joy about Robin being gone. Regina was safe from him now, she couldn't be hurt, she was… Safe.

Emma sighed, falling victim to her emotions once more, chancing a glance at the powerful woman. She barely stifled her gasp when she was met by intense chocolate orbs, so much emotion swimming within them. Emma couldn't look away, desperately trying to convey how she felt, to tell Regina how desperately she wanted to hold her, to love her.

"Well I'm all done for the day then." Elsa said slowly, fearing if she spoke the tension in the room may become too much to bare.

"Of course, thank you Elsa." Regina said genuinely, smiling. Elsa nodded and turned to leave, glancing at Emma who smiled slightly. Both women watched the door slowly close, conflict raging within them.

Emma starred after Elsa, fighting against herself to leave and run far from here. She glanced back at Regina, who hovered at the edge of her desk, as if preparing to chase after her.

"Don't go." She practically whispered. "You're fighting yourself, I see that. But please, let's talk."

"I don't have anything to say." Emma muttered.

"Why not?" The brunette slowly made her way towards Emma, who still didn't move.

"Because… Talking isn't what I want from you." Emerald eyes darted all over the place as Regina got even closer.

"Then let's not talk." A delicate hand came to rest on Emma's shoulder, forcing their eyes to connect. "Just don't fight it Emma."

"No." The blonde snapped away from Regina, putting distance between them once more. "We can't."

"Yes we can!" Regina snapped, rage rising within her. "It's been weeks Emma, weeks! You may think you're protecting yourself, but you're just hurting us both."

"I'm not trying to protect me, can't you see that!? The risks are too high Regina."

"You think I don't know about the risks? You have no idea what I am risking feeling this way, what is at stake if I let myself fall for you?! I know the dangers, believe me I do and I've tried not to think about you, but I can't" Regina said painfully, reaching out to Emma. "I cannot get you out of my head."

"Regina-"

"I will take the risk Emma, will you?" Emma stood frozen, unable to think of an answer.

"I'm not strong enough to put you at risk… You've gotten in my head too which means I cannot let you get hurt. What I'm feeling right now? Is so overwhelming the idea of you…" She trailed off, unsure what else to say. "Love isn't worth it if you must feel so much pain for it."

"Emma-" The blonde quickly turned and pulled open the door, not daring to turn back, knowing if she did she would surely give in to her heart's desire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was sometime after lunch when Emma found herself lurking on Regina's floor once more. She had been there for some time, warring with herself over whether to return to Regina and give them what they both need.

After a while, the blonde had given up and let herself wander aimlessly around the department, poking her head in on various offices, wondering what different people did. To her surprise she came across Belle lurking in her office, hunched over an intricate drawing of something, pens and pencils surrounding her, while books lay strewn on the floor and desk. Belle out an angry sound and she furiously rubbed at the piece of paper.

"Frustrated?" Emma asked lightly, pushing aside her own feelings and focusing on the petite brunette before her. Belle looked up in shock to see Emma leaning against the door, a lazy smile on her face.

"Emma? Haven't seen you in a while." She said brightly, straightening up from her work.

"Yeah I've been a little self-absorbed recently. What are you doing?" Emma wandered into the room to look at the work.

"Dress designing." Belle muttered, crossing her arms. "They're doing some kind of modern and medieval cross over and asked me to create a dress that suits the brief."

"This one's good."

"You think?" Belle's face brightened considerably, her smile becoming real.

"Yeah, where did you get the idea?" Emma looked down at the design of a form fitting red dress, made using modern techniques and patterns but styled with intricate designs and jewels around the neck and twirling along the chest.

"I found this book of fairy tales; I kinda nicked the Evil Queen's look." She whispered with a wink. Emma looked over at the mentioned book, recognising the similar looking dress on the page. She frowned at the woman wearing it. "Don't tell her I said this, but the Evil Queen reminds me a lot of Regina." Belle chuckled.

"I see that."

"Emma." Exclaimed a familiar voice making her internally groan.

"Please God no." She muttered, looking up to see Zelena striding towards the office, a large smirk on her face. "Miss Mills." She greeted tightly.

"I was wondering if I may borrow you?"

"Do I have a choice?" Zelena chuckled, an amused look on her face.

"No." She smiled smugly. "Come along." Emma reluctantly followed.

They quickly arrived at the office, Zelena all but pushing Emma in, quickly shutting the door behind them. The blonde awkwardly shifted, very aware of how close Zelena was standing behind her.

"I was wondering if you may be able to help me with something." Zelena began, lurking behind Emma, who stood rigidly.

"Oh?"

"My sister has been acting rather oddly recently. I was hoping you might be able to provide me with the answers as to why." Zelena purred.

"Why would I know?" Emma asked coldly.

"You spend the most time with her, even going to her rescue at unknown hours of the morning, so I find it hard to imagine you know nothing."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Miss Mills." Zelena scoffed behind her, moving around so that they were face to face.

"Your loyalty truly is something else isn't it Emma?"

"She's your sister, why don't you just ask her?" The blonde asked politely.

"It's no secret me and Regina aren't the best of friends, so you see my issue." Emma shook her head in confusion.

"No I don't. If you dislike her so much, why do you care what's wrong with her?" The amused looked slowly faded from Zelena's face, being replaced by one of anger.

"My, my you really will protect her over anything won't you? Even your own boss?" Emma didn't back down at Zelena's challenging tone, not allowing herself to be intimidated.

"It's my job." The blonde replied stubbornly. Zelena surveyed her for a moment, a look of deep concentration on her face before it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"No… You have feelings for her, don't you?" Zelena seemed so shocked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The amber haired woman scoffed, waving her hand.

"Oh Emma, I thought you were smarter than that. You wish to chase after Regina? That's a lost cause right there."

"Oh?"

"Of course, she's incapable of loving anyone." An evil smile spread across the other woman's face, making Emma's blood boil.

"I'm not so sure of that."

"Oh you silly girl. Don't try playing with a broken doll, simply get a new one." Zelena reached out to touch Emma, but she jerked back.

"You should get to know your sister better Miss Mills." Emma spat, anger reaching its peak within her.

"Why risk getting hurt, when you can have someone so much better?" Emma froze at her words, thinking back to the conversation between herself and Regina.

" _I will take the risk Emma, will you?"_

"Sometimes the risk is worth taking." Emma whispered before storming from the office, angrily slamming the door shut before charging down the hall towards Regina's office.

Not letting her determination waver, the blonde pushed open the door, startling Regina who had been on the phone, pacing back and forth in the centre of the room. Emma froze in place, staring at the powerful woman who slowly hung up the phone, a confused look on her face.

"Emma? What are you doing?" She inquired, a frown on her face.

" _Love is always worth the risk, no matter what."_ She thought to herself, and surged forward.

"Risking it."

Emma filled the space between them, grabbing Regina and pulling them together, their lips finally meeting after so very long.

 **A/N: Can they face the unknown danger ahead? Please review and tell me what you think! Till next time Kids.**


	8. Kicking Up Settled Dust

Silent Hearts

Chapter 8- Kicking Up Settled Dust

" _Emma? What are you doing?" She inquired, a frown on her face._

"Love is always worth the risk, no matter what." _She thought to herself, and surged forward._

" _Risking it."_

 _Emma filled the space between them, grabbing Regina and pulling them together, their lips finally meeting after so very long._

Regina's hands flew into her hair, tugging Emma's face closer to hers as their lips moulded together, sparks flying in every direction. Emma let her hands slip down to rest of Regina's slim waist, wrapping around her securely.

The kiss was slow, neither women pushing the other, content with just being close together, finally holding one another. A breathy moan slipped from Regina's lips as Emma tested the waters, kissing her slightly firmer, loving the way Regina reacted immediately.

They eventually broke apart, resting against one another for support. Emma's legs felt weak as she held Regina tightly, quickly becoming addicted to the feelings caused by the other woman. Regina dropped her hands down to Emma's neck, running the pad of her thumb across delicate skin.

"This is an awful idea." Emma muttered, still not moving from the embrace.

"Terrible." Regina purred back, placing a light kiss below Emma's ear.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." The blonde couldn't help the smile that overtook her face.

"Perhaps we should do it again?" Emma didn't reply as plump lips claimed hers once more, this time far more passionately. She felt as tongue drag across her bottom lip, begging for entrance and Emma quickly obeyed. Regina moaned as their tongues met, fusing together in a fierce battle for dominance, both women fighting the other. Emma groaned when she lost, letting Regina take full charge of the heated kiss, not truly caring whether she lost or not.

A loud voice suddenly sounded outside of the office, startling both women. The colour in Regina's face drained and she pushed Emma roughly away, not saying a word as two women dramatically entered the office. The blonde quickly but distance between herself and Regina as they entered.

Emma's blood boiled at the sight of Zelena's smug smile, a knowing look in her eye. However she did not recognise the other woman, but yet she seemed very familiar. She looked older than the two sisters, with dark brown hair done up in a sophisticated bun. Her body was clad in an expensive looking suit, with heels to match. She approached Regina, making Emma tense as she noticed the older woman's hostile demeanour.

"Mother?" Regina greeted in confusion. Emma frowned, glancing at Zelena who smirked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Why do you think? Your sister has informed me that you have officially terminated your marriage!" The older woman snapped angrily. Emma thought back to what she knew about Regina's mother. Her name was Cora, the wife of Henry Mills, the founder of the company. He had died some time ago, leaving the company to his wife, who has since then passed it on to Regina and Zelena.

"It wasn't her right to tell you that." Regina glared at Zelena who shrugged, calmly walking towards Emma.

"I was concerned." She smiled sweetly, although no warmth was held within the smile. Zelena came to stand next to Emma, looking at her predatorily. The blonde shifted uncomfortably.

"Regardless of how I found out, I am here now to put it right." Cora said sternly. "Regina you are to track down those divorce papers and burn them. I will not allow you to throw away a perfect good relationship!"

"Absolutely not!" Regina hissed, her fists clenching and unclenching at her sides.

"Excuse me?" The tension in the room became so strong; Emma honestly believed she could touch it.

"Perhaps Miss Swan and I should step out and let you two talk?" Zelena suggested, bringing a hand up to Emma's hip as to guide her away.

"No!"

"Yes." Emma looked between the two women, lost over what to do.

"Emma you're to stay right here!" Their eyes connected, and Emma saw the seriousness of Regina. The usually soft and playful eyes were hard and hateful. She nodded and tugged herself away from Zelena's possessive grasp, coming to stand closer to Regina.

"What is all this emotion about Regina? You're becoming soft child." Cora questioned.

"I am no child!"

"And yet you act like one. You're being reckless, first with your marriage and now I see you're letting the company fall behind!"

"I am not! The company is thriving because of me."

"And yet we're still second best to the Nolan's! I will not stand for this." Zelena chuckled darkly in the corning, causing Cora to turn on her. "Don't think you aren't to blame for this too!"

"How on earth can you think that?" Zelena spat. Cora waved her off.

"We'll discuss it later, but for now run along." The amber haired woman looked furious.

"But-"

"Now!" Cora snarled, and Zelena huffed, storming from the office.

"Mother this is ridiculous."

"You listen to me child, I want this whole mess fixed, do you hear me? Robin is too important for you to just throw away!"

"No." Regina said firmly, making Cora's eyebrows shoot into her hairline. Emma noticed the twitch in her hand, and edged a little closer to the younger brunette.

"No?" Cora's voice quivered with anger, her eyes popping madly.

"You have no idea the hell Robin put me through, I will not return to him!" Regina yelled and Cora snapped, raising her hand to strike her daughter. Emma moved in a flash, grabbing the older woman's wrist tightly, putting her body between the two arguing women. Cora look shocked at first before her face twisted with rage.

"Get your hands off of me you common piece of filth!" Cora roared, struggling to release her hand from Emma's iron grip. She growled at Cora, wrapping her other arm protectively around Regina. The older woman's eyes shot to the interaction, narrowing suspiciously.

"It's alright Emma." Regina said softly in her ear. Emma was reluctant to move, fearing Cora would continue her assault. Her own anger melted when a hand came to rest on her shoulder, squeezing gently. Emma sighed and let go of Cora, who stumbled back slightly. "You need to leave mother."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" She snapped making Regina sigh.

"It's for your own good, I fear Miss Swan may not be so… controlled if you attempt to strike me again." Regina had yet to remove her hand from Emma's shoulder, who was beginning to shake with pent up rage at the older woman. Cora glowered at the pair of them, before turning on her heel and marching out.

The second Cora left the office, Emma ripped her body away from Regina, moving across the room to brace herself against the wall, taking in long, deep breaths as she did. She couldn't lose control, not her, not with Regina so close.

Emma felt a presence behind her and slowly turned. Regina loomed behind her, her expression difficult to read.

"Why is it that everyone tries to hit you?" Emma growled and Regina's face crumpled. She walked away from Emma, thinking deeply to herself. The blonde watched from a distance, unsure of what the brunette was thinking about. "Regina?"

"The risks I talked about," She jerked her head in the direction of Cora. "She's one of them."

"You and Robin were clearly her OTP." Regina frowned.

"OTP?"

"Never mind." Emma mumbled, Regina didn't strike her as someone who would grasp fangirling.

"She can't know about us." Regina said quietly. "So many terrible things could come from that."

"Just to clarify, what is "us"?" Emma coaxed, wishing to know the full extent of their new relationship. "Am I like the guys at the bar, but female or something… More?"

"More, definitely more." Emma grinned, her emotions fully returning to her control.

"Good, cause your sister was practically humping my leg in her office earlier." The blonde recounted. Regina frowned, jealously sparking in her eyes.

"Of course she was." Regina hissed, crossing her arms.

"Who are the Nolan's?" Emma asked, the name seemed familiar.

"Mary Margaret and David Nolan, they own the rival magazine company." Regina snarled, her expression disgusted.

"You're not a fan?" The brunette raised an eyebrow in her direction, making Emma smirk.

"The pair of them are insufferable." Regina grumbled and Emma felt a light bulb ping in her head.

"Snow White and Prince Charming!" She said excitedly, pleased with herself.

"Yes, that's what the media dubbed them." Regina made a retching sound. A light tap at the door, caught both women's attention, and they turned to see Ruby poking her head around the door.

"Miss Mills?"

"What is it Ruby?"

"Belle has finished the dress designs, would you like her to bring them here or have the other Miss Mills look over them?" She asked politely.

"No have her come her please." Ruby nodded and quickly disappeared. Silence fell in the room as Emma contemplated her next move.

"Well I should go; last I checked Belle was harmless." She made a move towards the door but pulled back at Regina's voice which was barely above a whisper.

"Would you have dinner with me?"

"Like a date?" Emma grinned and Regina nodded.

"Yes, like a date."

"Then I'm in."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma glared at her appearance, letting out a frustrated sigh and she turned around slowly, examining herself from every angle. After several hours of stressing over what to wear, Emma had eventually settled on a plain white blouse, paired with smart black trousers, with a blazer on top. Accepting she would never be truly happy with how she looked, the blonde left her bedroom, and entered her living room, plucking a bouquet of flowers from the sink, examining each petal carefully. She desperately wanted everything to be perfect for her date with Regina.

Regina had requested to pick Emma up and had informed her she would be at the apartment at exactly seven. Emma glanced nervously at the clock as she passed up and down. Isaac watched from the sofa, big brown doe like eyes flicking back and forth with her movement.

A light knock sent the Labrador rocketing off the sofa, knocking Emma off balance as she to rushed towards the door. Isaac excitedly jumped at the door, as the blonde shoved him aside as to open the heavy door.

A soft gasp left her lips as Emma caught sight of the beauty before her. Regina stood in black high heels, which made her legs seem too gone on forever. Sheer tights encased olive skin, disappearing beneath a tight, knee high white dress which clung to every perfect of the brunette's body. A chuckle escaped deep red lips, as Emma continued to gawk.

"See something you like dear?"

"You look incredible." Emma muttered and Regina blushed lightly.

"You brush up well yourself." The brunette replied. Her eyes travelled down to Isaac, who was straining to see Regina around Emma. "Is this Isaac?"

"Oh yeah." Emma moved her leg to let the over excited dog through. He hurled himself at Regina, who eagerly greeted him, laughter falling from plumps lips. The blonde watched the two meet, a small smile on her face.

"Are you ready to go?" Regina looked up at Emma, who nodded.

"Yeah, Isaac come here." Emma commanded and he quickly retreated back into the apartment. "See you later buddy."

"All set?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The two walked along the corridor, stealing glances at each as they went. Their hands brushed every so often, making Emma yearn to reach out and grab her hand and hold her close. Regina seemed to pick up on this thought pattern, and laced their fingers together, squeezing lightly. Emma's breath caught in her throat at the gesture, her eyes darting down to stare at their interlocked hands.

They soon emerged from the building, a smart, black BMW waiting for them in the street. A man dressed in an expensive looking suit quickly moved around the large car to let them in.

Emma gracefully slipped into the car, Regina following behind. The interior of the car looked more expensive than anything Emma had ever owned. Pristine leather seats cushioned the blonde as she put on her seat belt. She forced her leg to not jiggle up and down from nervousness. Emma glanced over at Regina who was looking at her intently.

"I've made reservations at this lovely French restaurant down town from here." Regina said lightly, not dropping her gaze from Emma, who fidgeted.

"I don't think I've ever been to a French restaurant before, is there a difference?" The blonde asked lamely, making Regina laugh loudly. Emma frowned, waiting for the brunette to realise she was being serious. The laughter eventually faded away, and Regina looked at Emma sympathetically.

"Are you serious?" She asked slowly, and Emma shrugged. "Oh…"

"I'm more of a grilled cheese kind of person." Regina grimaced at the mention of the food, making Emma smirk. It was easy to forget how different her world was from Regina's. Fancy restaurants and endless classy parties were all Regina did with her time, while Emma liked dingy bars and drinking beer with Isaac. Emma grinned at the idea of Regina in jeans with her feet up drinking beer from the bottle. It was safe to say it was unlikely to happen.

"What are you grinning at?" Regina questioned, her brow knitted together.

"The idea of you living my life, you wouldn't survive." The brunette arched an eyebrow, clearly unamused.

"Oh really? I think you'd be surprised."

"I doubt it." Emma giggled.

They chatted easily back and forth for the rest of the journey to the restaurant, both comfortable with the other, feeling able to talk about anything. Eventually, the car pulled up outside a classy looking restaurant, a line of people waiting to get in outside. The drive hurtled out of the car and yanked open the door for Regina, who elegantly slipped from the car, her heels clicking on the pavement beneath her. Emma was more cautious when climbing from the car, peeking out at all the people who were now excitedly waving at Regina.

Regina turned back to look at Emma, gesturing for her to leave the car. Reluctantly, Emma slipped from the car, squeaking slightly when Regina pulled them together, a camera flashing around them. She had no idea where the guy with the camera had come from, but Emma quickly decided she didn't like him. Regina wrapped her arm securely around Emma's waist, as if feeling her need to run and shutting it down.

A man appeared at the entrance, excitedly gesturing for the two of them to enter. Relieved, Emma followed after Regina, who led her into the buzzing the restaurant, her apprehension for the night ahead growing more and more.

 **A/N: Sup ya'll? I know it's been a while, but I'm back none the less. So Emma has had her first taste of celebrity life, how do you think she will deal with the change? Will it be too much or not? And what will happen when Regina's mother sees her being public with Emma, does Regina know what she's doing? Please review and tell me all your thoughts and feelings and follow for more! Till next time Kids.**


	9. The Evil Queen And Her White Knight

Silent Hearts

 **A/N: Hello lovely people! I know it's been a while and I am very sorry, my other fic, Hiding In The Dark, kind of ran away with me along with all my college work. However I have neither forgotten about or abandoned this story as I still have so much more to come!**

Chapter 9- The Evil Queen And Her White Knight

Emma stared down at the menu before her, brow furrowed as the foreign words seemed to fall of the page as she clutched it with sweaty palms. The atmosphere around her was unlike anything she had ever experienced. It was calm and quite with soft violin music wafting around the small tables. Couples sat dotted around her, all huddled closely together, exchanging polite conversation or gazing at one another. Everyone was dressed so formally, their clothes clearly expensive, like Regina's. Despite the other woman's assurance, the blonde still felt like a fish out of water.

The waiter swooped past, placing an ice bucket upon their table as he went. Regina thanked him sweetly before grasping the cold wine, offering some to Emma who nodded dumbly, completely missing the strange name belonging to the deep red wine.

Emerald eyes filtered around nervously, avoiding the expectant look on Regina's face. Had she said something? Emma turned her attention back to the beautiful brunette, noticing the raised eyebrow.

"Hmm?"

"I said, how do you like it here?" Regina asked again, brows knitting together at the blonde's unusual behaviour. Emma knew her awkwardness must be sticking out like a sore thumb.

"It's very… you." She replied, smiling shyly. Regina chuckled softly.

"Yes well, when I'm not looking to unwind I find these places rather pleasant." Emma nodded, thinking back to the time she had retrieved Regina from the Rabbit Hole.

"I rarely have the time to go out to dinner; my life doesn't really work that way." The blonde said vaguely, casting her eyes back down to the menu.

"Oh? So what does a normal day look like for you then?" Regina asked, placing her wine glass down and resting her chin on tanned knuckles.

"It's not all the exciting really," Emma thought over her daily routine, quickly realising just how uninteresting it is. "I tend to try and work out in the morning before work; it helps me feel prepared for the day. But when I'm not at work, it's either more working out or standard evenings in with Elsa or the dog."

"With the occasional night out with the office?"

"Yeah, they're good fun." Emma grinned. Despite her often closed off nature, her department had successfully pulled her out several times over the course of the last few weeks.

"How did you and Elsa meet?" Her smile faltered at the question, unsure of how to answer. After a moment's hesitation Emma shrugged vaguely, hoping to close the subject.

"I met her when I was a teenager, we've been friends since." She explained shortly.

"In school?" Regina probed, clearly not wanting to drop the subject.

"Yeah must have been."

"You seem unsure?" An eyebrow arched in question and Emma struggled to find an answer. Though she felt strongly for Regina, her past was a whirlwind of chaos and wasn't something she confided in someone about often.

"It's a little hazy I guess, I was young." Regina regarded her closely for a moment, visibly dissatisfied with the answer. To Emma relief however the brunette dropped the subject with a shrug.

"Fair enough." The blonde smiled sheepishly, looking to change the subject.

"So paparazzi, do you get that all the time?" Emma asked lightly, sipping at her wine.

"Yes, now more than ever since all this drama with Robin has hit the media." She replied, an irritable edge to her voice.

"So you get like no privacy?"

"Within the walls of the office and my home, but everywhere else I'm open to the world." Emma frowned at the answer. How could Regina live with her life on display to the world, having everyone know everything?

Conversation slipped back into light back and forth chatter as they ate their food. Though she hadn't known what it was, Emma was delighted to find her soup was very delicious. Regina had ordered an exotic looking salad; the only thing Emma recognised within it was chicken. They discussed work, Regina bringing up the dates for some big meetings they were to attend. It was all very light and simple and Emma found herself easily letting her guard down around the other woman. Whenever conversation died it would be replaced by heated looks and lingering gazes which heated Emma's entire body.

"Err about a year and a half now." Emma explained after being asked how long she had lived in New York.

"Where did you live before?" Regina asked, sipping at her coffee.

"I jumped around quite a bit, but I last lived in Boston before moving here."

"Were you born in Boston?" Emma shook her head.

"No, Maine." Regina's face lit up.

"So was I." Emma grinned.

"Really? I assumed you'd always lived here." The blonde confessed but Regina shook her head.

"No, we came to New York when I was teenager, but I spent the majority of my childhood in Maine."

"Wow, small world." Emma chuckled as the waiter placed the bill on the table. She immediately reached for the bill but Regina smacked her hand away.

"Tonight is on me." She scolded, giving Emma a look when she opened her mouth to argue. Regina gave the bill back to the waiter and swiftly stood, Emma following her lead. The blonde supressed a smug smile when Regina took hold of her arm and let her escort her out.

The smile on Emma's face promptly vanished when the pair of them were met by a crowd of paparazzi outside the restaurant. Camera flashes went off all around them and Emma's body instinctively seized up, ready to defend herself should anyone get to close.

Unfazed, Regina wrapped her arm around Emma, smiling lazily at the cameras, squeezing Emma against her. The blonde hung at her boss's side, a lost look on her face as men shouted at them to look one way and another. Eventually, Emma managed a half-hearted smile before pulling away from Regina and pushing through the crowd of men towards the smart car awaiting their return. Regina was hot on her trail, calling to the overwhelmed girl. Slipping back into the car, Emma did not look out of the window until the car was smoothly rolling away from the restaurant.

She could feel Regina's burning eyes upon her and Emma slowly turned to look at the powerful woman.

"Thanks for the nice evening." She said quietly, averting her eyes from the intense chocolate orbs boring into her.

"It was my pleasure." Regina purred, an olive hand slinking across the back of the car seat to gently caress over Emma's neck.

"My apartment isn't far from here, can you drop me off?" Delicate fingers froze in place as Regina frowned at the request.

"I was going to invite you back home with me…" She mumbled, perfect brows knitted together.

"That sounds lovely but I need to get back to my," Emma hesitated for a moment, looking for a reason, "dog."

"Yes, of course." With a quick command the driver took off down the street towards Emma's apartment. Despite the looks she was receiving from a now displeased Regina, the blonde still reached across and took hold of her hand, relieved when Regina reciprocated.

They walked in silence down the hall towards her apartment, hands still firmly clasped together. When they reached her door, Emma hesitated about going in, turning back to look at Regina.

"We should do this again." Regina smiled brightly and nodded. Emma felt like an inexperienced teenager again, giddy and nervous about ending the date.

"I would love that."

"I'll see you in the morning then." Emma slipped the keys into the lock awkwardly, never wanting to turn away from the other woman. They hovered around one another for a moment, Regina's gaze glued to Emma twitching lips. The blonde had never felt so useless in her life, wanting nothing more than to kiss the gorgeous woman before her. Regina, clearly realising Emma wasn't going to move, sprung forward, tugging their bodies together so that they would meet.

The kiss wasn't as intense as the few they had shared before, but yet Emma felt as if she would never be kissed as good as this again. Reluctantly, Regina pulled away, dropping her hands from Emma's neck.

"Goodnight darling." She husked before slipping away, swaying her hips as she did, knowing Emma's eyes would be glued to her behind as she went. The blonde stood frozen for a moment, her attention focused entirely on Regina walking away before snapping her attention away and practically falling into the apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma stood rigid at her window, eyes cloudy and unfocused as she stared out at the slowly rising sun, it's rays bursting over the tops of the buildings surrounding her. She hadn't slept all night, unable to calm her mind from the night before. A shoe box sat on one of the chairs next to her, a hand print disturbing the layer of dust upon it. The seal around the box sat untouched, calling to Emma to open it again.

The blonde continued to stare out of the window, ignoring the ache in her legs. The clock to her left read just before seven, indicating she should get ready for work.

 _Regina._

Regina had been topic of Emma thoughts nearly the whole night, ranging from the warmth created by her smile, to the fear of being close to her. All night she had been dodging questions on her past, never ready to give the true answers. Her childhood had only come up once and by luck it had been the same moment their food had arrived, distracting the curious brunette. Emma didn't know how to explain her childhood, its horror fuelled tale chilling Emma to the core.

She shook her head, accepting that any future with Regina was unlikely anyway. Their lives were the polar opposites of each other, something Emma knew would soon enough create a barrier they may not be able to get over. But yet even as she thought it, the idea of ceasing a relationship with Regina seemed the worst thing in the world.

Emma groaned out loud, wondering why everything must be so complicated. She finally turned away from the window, her joints feeling like cement as they moved again. She looked down at the black shoe box, unsure of why she felt the need to get it out. Pale hands delicately picked up the box and carefully returned it to the top of her wardrobe, knowing it would soon be forgotten about again. She couldn't bring herself to look inside, she never could. Many nights she had retrieved the dust box, fully prepared to open again. But yet she never did.

Around quarter to eight Emma emerged from her room, her body encased in black jeans and a smart blue shirt. Isaac sat upon the sofa, his head resting on the back as to watch Emma. She waltzed over to him, fingers threading through his silky fur. Instantly he moved into her lap, nuzzling into her.

"What do I do little one?" She asked softly, bowing her head so that her nose brushed the top of his head. He burrowed further into her chest. She sighed in content; the comfort created by having him close was enough to ease her once more. "Funny how this probably helps me more than any human could." She chuckled, planting a soft kiss on his head before standing back up.

Shoving her hand down the back of the sofa cushion, Emma retrieved her purse and keys, dumbfounded as to how they got there.

"I should get a bowl." She mumbled, glaring at the keys before swiftly leaving the apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As if on purpose the repercussions of not sleeping hit Emma the moment she walked through doors of HQ. Stifling a yawn, the young woman made her way up to her department, her only agenda being coffee. She vaguely drifted out of the elevator and down the hall towards the staffroom. Killian appeared suddenly at her side, excitedly talking about the headline on his magazine. Emma nodded along as they entered the staffroom, her eyes instantly finding the coffee.

It was only after taking a large gulp of the hot liquid did Emma finally register that Killian was still talking.

"So like, are you two together?" He asked, making emerald eyes snap over to him.

"What?" She asked confusedly.

"You and Regina." Emma frowned, where was he getting that from? She honestly didn't know.

"No, why would you think that?" She asked curiously.

"Did you even listen anything I just said?" Emma shook her head apologetically and received an irritable sigh. "You two are all over the headlines." He held up the magazine once more, and only then didn't Emma recognise her own awkward face on the cover. Emma snatched the magazine from Killian, reading over the headline. Emerald eyes bulged comically.

 _ **Evil Queen replaces husband with her White Knight!**_

"Oh, my god." She muttered before thrusting the magazine into Killian's chest and racing from the room.

Emma crashed into the elevator, her heart hammering as she jabbed at the buttons. The doors had barely opened out onto Regina's floor before Emma hurled herself out, racing through the department towards the brunette's office. She didn't acknowledge Ruby's questions as she reached the glass door, knocking nervously.

"Come in, Emma." Emma quickly pushed open the door, ignoring the unsettling feeling that came whenever Regina knew it was her. The blonde burst into the room, her mouth was open to speak but was quickly snapped shut when her eyes fell on another.

"Mrs Mills." Emma greeted awkwardly, bowing dumbly.

"Miss Swan." Cora snipped, not even looking at the blonde as she continued to glare at her daughter.

"Mother was just leaving, weren't you?" Regina said coldly from behind her desk, her back straight and make up perfect, screaming power and authority.

"Oh no, we are nowhere near done." Cora snapped, slamming her fist down on the desk, on top of the same magazine that Killian had. Emma looked fearfully between the two women, remembering how Regina had feared her mother finding out.

"What do you want me to say?" Regina asked calmly.

"How could you dine with this common woman, _a woman_ , during such a fragile stage of your marriage?! Not only that, the _woman_ who humiliated poor Robin." Cora screeched, red splotches appearing on her face.

"Firstly and this is the last time I shall tell you this. Robin and I are over, it isn't marriage anymore, I signed the papers. It. Is. Over." Regina spoke firmly, not raising her voice once. "And in regards to Miss Swan, I dined with her because, unlike you, I am capable growing fond of my employees and wished to spend time with her outside work."

"This is ridiculous." Cora spat.

"Hardly, I feel far safer around Emma now that I know her rather than letting a complete stranger defend my life." Regina looked over at Emma, though no trance of a smile was on her stoic face, the blonde saw the sparkle of affection in her eye.

"Something you wouldn't have to do if Miss Swan existed in the world." Cora suddenly turned to glare at Emma who frowned.

"What?"

"Tell me _Emma_ how you have managed make yourself invisible to every single one of my researchers?" The older woman advanced on Emma who held her ground.

"My private life is none of your concern." She replied coldly.

"And yet that fact that I can find nothing on you makes me more curious rather than if I had. Seems to me that our Miss Swan here is hiding something big from us." An evil look gleamed in Cora's eyes. "And believe me, I will find out what it is!"

"I dare you." Emma growled, watching as Cora stuck her nose in the air and marched from the room. Silence fell as Regina composed herself.

"I'm sorry Emma." Regina said quietly, her eyes widening when the younger woman marched towards her.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You said your mother couldn't find out about us and yet you let paparazzi crawl all over us!" Emma yelled, not bothering to lower her voice.

"Emma-"

"What are we goi-"

"Emma!" The blonde snapped her mouth shut and regarded the other woman. "Just listen."

"Fine."

"The media knows nothing, my mother knows nothing, don't you see?" Regina rounded the desk, bringing her hands up to cup Emma face.

"No."

"We did nothing last night which hinted to our actual relationship; to them it's all rumours and loose ends." Regina further explained.

"Like hiding in plain sight." Emma mumbled.

"Exactly darling." The blonde let out a frustrated sigh, a headache beginning to form from the stress. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Yeah of course." She lied, smiling reassuringly at the concerned brunette.

"Look of anything the media will just think I'm using you to poke fun at Robin. We're safe." Emma nodded, accepting Regina judgement.

"I trust you."

 **A/N: Again, sorry for taking so long with this! Will Regina's plan work? Or has she just thrown the stone that causes an avalanche? Why is Emma holding back? And what was in the shoe box? Please review and tell me all your thoughts and feeling and follow for more! Till next time Kids.**


End file.
